Broken Promises
by Darkia
Summary: Sequal to Betrayal of the New Moon. Naraku's dead but Sango doesn't find out until 2yrs later. She heads back to Iy. But things aren't as easy as they seem. What will InuYasha think? Will he welcome her back with open arms or will he push her away? InuSan
1. Prologue Broken Promises

As demanded, a sequal has been made. However, I will only continue if I get a decent amount of reviews for the fic. Cause there where at times in part I to where I felt as if there was no point in continuing since few had reviewed so that is why I said what I am saying.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have created Inu-Yasha, this is my disclaimer through out the entire fic.

Summary: Begins two years later. Sango finds out that Naraku was killed and soon makes the decision to go back to Inu-Yasha. However, there's only one problem, what will Inu-Yasha think of all of this? Will he accept Sango back without question or will problems arise? What will happen to Sango and Inu-Yasha?

* * *

Inu-Yasha

Broken Promises

Prologue

* * *

The dark sky disappeared as the youkai Naraku was finally killed. Kohaku had managed to get close enough to Naraku's heart while Naraku was being distracted by Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Their breathing was hard as they took a moment to catch their breath as they watched as Naraku's body disappeared as well as all of the other creations he created from his body. 

So many lives had been lost and all because of one person. So many possible futures had been changed or destroyed because of an evil bastard named Naraku. Kagome couldn't help but watch from the distance as Inu-Yasha held Kikyou as she died. The miko had already died once but now she had to die yet a second time. Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been the ones to make the final blow to Naraku but Kikyou seemed satisfied with what little she did and seemed to finally be at peace. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little bit sad as she watched her former life die. 'Rest in peace my other self.' Kagome thought sadly as she closed her eyes unable to watch the former lovers any longer.

Kikyou's shaking hand moved up to Inu-Yasha's face and cupped his cheek as the souls of others leaked from her body. "Be happy…" She gasped as she felt her life being drained from her. "But never for…get… that I once loved you…" She managed to move up just enough to where her lips touched Inu-Yasha's before sinking back to his lap. Breathing hard, she looked up at the hanyou with blurry eyes and smiled. "Do not live your life with regrets Inu-Yasha, there is still someone who cares for you deeply. Do not let your hatred take over to deny…" Before Kikyou could finish her last words, her eyes closed and her hand dropped from it's position on Inu-Yasha's cheek.

Inu-Yasha could do nothing but watch as she died in his arms. She had been the first person that he had ever loved and now she was gone after they had finally regained each other's trust. 'Rest in peace Kikyou.' He thought and closed his eyes, afraid that they would betray his emotions. But then again, this was how it was meant to be, Kikyou was dead and she should have passed on to the next world a long time ago. "Miroku!" Inu-Yasha said addressing the monk. "Do whatever it is you monks do to the dead." Inu-Yasha said and Miroku nodded at the hanyou's request.

"Even though the ceremony will not take place until you return Kikyou's body to Kaede's village, that should hold her soul over until Kaede can perform the ceremony and I believe that we will not need to worry about Kikyou-Sama since she seems to be at peace this time." Miroku said. "Rest well Kikyou-Sama," Miroku said softly. "It is well earned and well over due."

Inu-Yasha stood up with Kikyou still in his arms. "Your Kazanna…" Inu-Yasha said suddenly. "What of it?"

"It's gone." Miroku said as he showed Inu-Yasha his hand. "That bastard is truly dead this time."

Inu-Yasha nodded as in satisfaction and started to head towards the village. "I'm heading back." He said as he glanced around to find everyone alive. "Kaede-Sama will want to know what happened." Inu-Yasha said and then left.

Miroku watched as the hanyou left. He knew that everyone should have been proud of their victory he couldn't help but sense the gloom that fell over their small party. Something felt out of place.

……..

Sango hung up the laundry as her child laid on a blanket near by. For the past two years she had been living alone near a village that was quite a distance away from her friends. She lived close to where she could walk to the village but far away not to be bothered. The village she had lived in before had found out that she had given birth to a hanyou and had attacked her during the night and burned down her hut. It was because of that she had decided to keep away from humans as much as possible expect a trusted few.

"Izayoi!" Sango shouted having had named their child after Inu-Yasha's mother, hoping that it would have been a name that Inu-Yasha would have chosen for their child. "Izayoi!" She shouted again and ran behind the hut to hear giggling. "Izayoi!" Sango shouted a bit relieved as she spotted the infant. "Izayoi, don't you ever do that to me again!" Sango said as she picked up her daughter who giggled and patted her mother's face with her tiny hands.

Izayoi was nearly two years old and looked almost exactly like her father. She had Inu-Yasha's ears, eyes, hair, but the thing that got her most of all is that she had a tail. She knew Inu-Yasha's brother had a tail but Inu-Yasha didn't and wondered where Izayoi had gotten it since Inu-Yasha didn't have one even though Inu-Yasha's father did. The only thing in their daughter that resembled her at all was the shape of Izayoi's face.

Sango headed back towards the front of the hut while carrying Izayoi and placed her back down on the blanket. "Now," Sango said as she sat on her knees. "You stay where I can see you. Don't go wandering off and scaring me again, do you understand me?" Sango asked and Izayoi just smiled. She headed back to the line of laundry, which was mostly Izayoi's cloth diapers. The only thing on the line that was hers was her Taijiya outfit which was drying from being washed from a recent battle. It had been stained by the youkai's blood which she had killed and it had begun to stink soon after she had finished the battle and needed to be washed. She shook the memory out of her mind since the battle had placed a gaping whole in her house which took nearly two days to completely finish. The work was unpleasant seeing as how she had no where to place Izayoi.

She turned to her daughter to check and see if the child was still where she had left her and her eyes widened in horror when she had discovered that Izayoi had once again crawled away. No, not crawling… She realized once she spotted Izayoi; Izayoi was laughing as she clumsily made her way to none other then Sesshoumaru.

"Izayoi!" Sango shouted at her daughter who ignored her mother's cry and was about to go after her but Sesshoumaru was quicker.

"This is why I smelt the hanyou's sent in this part of the world." Sesshoumaru thought frowning as he stared at the two year old who smiled at her uncle and patted the side of Sesshoumaru's face giggling happily without a care in the world. "So Inu-Yasha is not here?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked around.

"Ah!" Rin said as she tried to look at what Sesshoumaru was holding. "Ah! A baby! Let Rin see Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin said as she jumped up trying to get a closer look at the baby.

"No…" Sango answered fearfully afraid of what Sesshoumaru would do to her daughter. "I haven't seen him for two years now…"

"I see." Sesshoumaru said with a monotone voice. "But this is his correct?" Sesshoumaru asked as the baby began to snuggle against Sesshoumaru's tail before falling asleep.

"Yes…" Sango admitted hesitantly but there was no sense in lieing. She knew that Sesshoumaru could tell that the child was Inu-Yasha's just by her sent. Sesshoumaru's nose was stronger then Inu-Yasha's and she feared what Sesshoumaru might do if she didn't tell him the truth.

"Since you have not seen Inu-Yasha in two years, then I'm guessing that you don't know that Naraku is now dead?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of disgust towards the youkai in his eyes.

"What?" Sango asked a bit surprised by the news. "Naraku's dead?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied which made Sango sigh with relief.

"When?" Sango asked.

"Three months ago!" Rin answered excitedly. "I was like NOOOO SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! And then Sesshoumaru-Sama easily…" She looked at Sesshoumaru who was now glaring at her to be silent. "Rin be silent!" She said before Sesshoumaru had a chance to say it since she already knew what he was going to say. He was difficult to read sometime but other times he was easy to understand.

"Inu-Yasha doesn't know about this child does he?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, he doesn't know…" Sango admitted and wondered why she was being so truthful.

"I see…" Sesshoumaru said and all Sango wanted to run forward to protect Izayoi but Sesshoumaru's next move surprised her since Sango expected Sesshoumaru to kill Izayoi.

"Take it back to her." Sesshoumaru ordered and Rin blinked a bit confused by her lord's actions and looked at the baby and smiled.

"Ah! What a cute baby!" Rin said as she looked at Izayoi and smiled. Rin then walked over to Sango and handed Izayoi to the Sango before returning back to Sesshoumaru's side.

Sesshoumaru was... kinder… then she remembered. The Sesshoumaru she used to know would have killed Izayoi on the spot.

"I'm not killing you today because I'll allow my brother to deal with you." Sesshoumaru said as he turned his back to leave. "Whether or not he rejects you or accepts you back is his choice. You are his mate and your fate lies in his hands."

Sango held her daughter close, realizing how she could have lost her today. "Don't ever do that again OK?" She asked the sleeping child in her arms. 'Your uncle isn't someone you should exactly do that to…' Sesshoumaru was different then she remembered. The Sesshoumaru she knew was cold and unkind to where this one now was. Did something happen to the man to make it all change? She wondered as she watched him leave. 'Could it be the girl?' She wondered as she stared at the child who followed him. But Sesshoumaru hated humans didn't he?

She shook her head and looked down at her daughter as she entered the house. Naraku was no dead. It took long enough but he was finally dead. She would have loved to have been there when they did it but she had a baby to worry about. Not to mention that she would have just been in the way and would have been too fat to fight.

Now that he was dead, she could finally return to Inu-Yasha. A familiar feeling filled her heart as she thought about the hanyou. She was going to see him again! After being separated from him all this time. She couldn't wait to see him. She wondered how he was doing day after day and couldn't help but miss him.

She headed back into the house with Izayoi in her arms and began to gather her things which where very few. She couldn't wait to see him, she wondered if he would be happy to see her again. Then, that was when it hit. Would Inu-Yasha want her back? She wondered. She had left without even telling him and had kept his own child a secret from him for two years.

She felt as her knees went out from underneath her and she landed hard on her knees as she fell. She didn't start crying because her knees now hurt, she was crying because she couldn't stand the thought of Inu-Yasha rejecting her. She stayed like that for some time. How long she stayed in that position, she didn't know.

Finally when it was close to sundown, she had made her decision. (and no Sango doesn't stay in that position the whole time cause that would really hurt.) She started to pack her things, which where very few since she owned only what she needed. They would leave in the morning, when it would be safer to travel by light then by dark. She would be returning home, if she had a home to return to.

* * *

There you have it. The awaited prologue of the next sequal. However, I will be busy for the next couple of weeks until school is out so don't be surprised that I don't update until toward the middle of May. I have a couple of chapters written but they need heavy editing.

Well tell me what you think and happy readings.

-Darkia-


	2. One

Broken Promises  
Inu-Yasha  
One

* * *

It had taken Sango a little longer to get back to the village then she remembered but then again, she wasn't carrying a full load on her back. She stopped the horse as she looked down at the village, taking everything in since this might be the last time she might see it. She thought sadly as she stared down at a place she had once called home away from the Taijiya village. It really didn't matter where she lived, just as long as Inu-Yasha was there. She missed the Taijiya village and wanted to go back but, she had a responsibility to go where ever Inu-Yasha went now. She had promised that she would stay by his side no matter what and she planned on keeping that promise. Even if it meant spending the rest of her life a painful lonely life, she would keep her promise. She had broken it once before and she didn't intend to make that mistake twice. Taking a deep breath she headed down.

……..

A familiar mew greeted them as they neared the village and Sango got off of the horse and looked down to find Kirara. "Kirara!" Sango said happily and hugged the neko youkai as she jumped into her master's arms. "It's been a while, hasn't it Kirara?" Sango asked and Kirara mewed again before licking Sango's cheek.

"Yes, it has." Another familiar voice said which made Sango look at the direction where Kirara had appeared to find her little brother standing there. Well, he wasn't as little as she remembered him to be. He had grown a bit since she last seen him.

"Kohaku!" Sango said a bit surprised that her brother was here to greet her but it wasn't a bad surprise, she just didn't expect him to be there, but then again, if Kirara was there it would only make sense that her little brother was there to. Well, he wasn't so little any more now was he? She thought grinning as she looked at the young boy who had grown a bit while she was away. Their father would have been proud of him. Herself however, their father would have been rather disappointed.

"I was looking for you ya know." Kohaku said frowning as he stared at Sango. "I looked as soon as Naraku was dead but you where gone."

Sango was thankful that the wind blew her bangs in her eyes at that moment because she didn't want Kohaku to be able to see them. She was afraid that her eyes would give herself away. "Sorry," Sango apologized as she looked down at the ground. "Something came up and I had to leave. It was no longer safe for me to live there any more." Sango admitted. "How have you been?"

"Busy," Kohaku answered and wondered what she meant by it wasn't safe for her to live there anymore. "I've been between here and home trying to repair it. Winter had forced me to retreat back here and I was about to leave but you came back so I guess like I'll postpone the trip for a while. Maybe you can even come with me." Kohaku suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice, I haven't been home in so long and I'm way over due to pay my respects."

Kohaku nodded which was followed by silence which was only broken by Izayoi's fussing.

"Ah!" Sango said as she moved the sling to the front so she could get to her daughter easier. She had moved it to the back once she had gotten off of the horse. "Yes, yes, I know, you're tired of traveling already, don't worry, we're here." Sango said soothingly as she held the child. "Izayoi, there is someone I want you to meet." Sango said and motioned for Kohaku to come over. "This is your Uncle Kohaku." Sango said smiling. "My little brother."

"I'm not so little any more! I'm nearly a man now!" Kohaku said somewhat embarrassed and annoyed by the statement his sister made which made Sango laugh. How long had it been since she's truly laughed like this? She wondered once she stopped to catch her breath.

"Yes, I guess like you are, sorry." Sango said and winked. "But, no matter what age you become, you'll always be my little brother." Sango said which made Kohaku blush.

"Cut it out already!" Kohaku said, his annoyance obviously showing. He looked at the infant in Sango's arms and narrowed his eyes on it. "Izayoi huh?" Kohaku asked as he looked at the child. "Nice to meet you and welcome to the family." He then turned his attention to Sango. "Can I hold her?"

Sango nodded and carefully handed Izayoi over to Kohaku. "Careful, she's a bit heavier then most children her age."

"Well, the tail does add on weight." Kohaku said now noticing the tail. "She's Inu-Yasha's child right?" Kohaku asked only half sure that it was since Inu-Yasha didn't have a tail.

"Be lucky that you're holding my daughter other wise I'd hit you for that." Sango said rather crossed. "And yes, she is Inu-Yasha's child. I'm guessing that the tail missed his generation and skipped straight to his daughter. Inu-Yasha's father had a tail, two tails actually…" Sango said remembering what she had been told.

Kohaku just looked at Izayoi for a long time and looked up at Sango. "I should warn you sister." Kohaku said which made Sango look at him suddenly. "Inu-Yasha isn't the same man you left. Ever since you left he… he's been changed…"

A pregnant pause passed through the siblings since neither had anything to say after that.

"Let's go." Sango finally said after a long time. "You can carry Izayoi, she seems to like you."

Kohaku nodded. "Come on Kirara, let's help sister out." Kohaku said to the neko who jumped off of Sango's shoulder and mewed before turning into her larger form. Kohaku climbed on top of Kirara with Izayoi in his arms. "Let's go!"

Sango smiled as she climbed yet once again back on to the brown horse and followed after her brother. It was good to be back. She thought finally feeling at home at last. She had missed this place and had come to think of it as a home away from home. 'I'm back Inu-Yasha…'

…….

The wind had blown a familiar sent after the he finished killing the youkai. He was about to attack the second one but stopped due to the sent. Why was her sent here? She was dead wasn't she? He had always thought that she had just left him but after he thought about it, why would Sango just leave him, her dieing was the only thing made sense because Sango was only human and at that time she wasn't at her full strength since she had been sick so… Now he was beginning to question everything all over again. Easily slashing through the second youkai with his claws, he finished it off and headed for the village.

…….

"We thought you where dead!" Shippou cried as he jumped into Sango's arms and cried into her shoulder.

"Sorry Shippou-Chan," Sango apologized. "Things where a bit difficult…"

"When Miroku told me that you had died," Kaede said. "I was rather shocked and I wanted to tell Inu-Yasha but Kohaku said that it was probably best that Inu-Yasha didn't know because he… well let's just say that he wasn't his usual self." Kaede said as she poured everyone a cup of tea. "I'm a bit disappointed in you for leaving without telling him no matter what your reasons where. You have caused a lot of grief. You should be thankful that your friends are understanding young lady."

Sango looked down not wanting to hear that. "I'm sorry…" She apologized bowing lowly. "I… I didn't know what else to do…"

Everyone just glanced at one another not having had seen their friend like this before. There was something changed about the girl, everyone could see that.

Miroku frowned and closed his eyes not being able to stand to see the woman who he once loved act like this. "Enough Sango." Miroku said sharply. "What's been done has been done right?" He asked and Sango looked up at him with a strange look. He smiled once she grinned realizing the familiar words and sat up.

"Yes, thank you." Sango said and Kohaku and Miroku glanced at one another before the female Taijiya could see it. "Kagome and Inu-Yasha, where are they?" She asked now realizing that neither one was there.

"Kagome has gone back to her time once the Shinkon no Tama disappeared from this world and that was the last we have seen of her. Inu-Yasha hasn't been near the well since. However, what surprised me was that Inu-Yasha suggested that we build an enclosed building around the well since there was one in Kagome-Sama's time."

"So, Kagome-Chan is no longer here then." Sango said somewhat sadly. "But I thought that she and Kouga…"

"She was suppose to return but never did once she had left to tell her family that she was to stay here." Kaede answered after taking a sip of her tea.

"Kouga tried to throw Inu-Yasha into the well but Inu-Yasha beat up the wolf!" Shippou said as if it was something amusing.

'Well I suppose that would be amusing.' Sango thought grinning as she imagined it. Izayoi began to fuss at that moment and Sango took her from Kohaku. "Hush…" She said as she held her daughter.

At that moment the door-like-flap was tossed open and Inu-Yasha stepped in. He glared down at Sango not knowing what to think of everything. First she was missing, then she was supposably dead, and now she had the nerve to come back and with a child on top of that. Mixed feelings flooded through him at that moment as he stared down at Sango who just stared back up at him. He gritted his teeth together as he looked at the child she held in her arms. 'How dare she run away and go have someone else's child and then dare to come back?' He thought as he clenched his fist together but quickly relaxed it. Without saying a word, he turned to leave; if it wasn't for Sango's pleading cry he wouldn't even have stopped.

"Inu-Yasha wait!" Sango cried out as if reading his thoughts. "I… I can explain!" She said as she quickly handed Izayoi to Kohaku and stood up.

Inu-Yasha snorted. "Explain?" Inu-Yasha asked with disgust. "What is there to explain wench?" He asked. "Everything seems perfectly clear to me." With that he swept out of the hut and left before Sango could even say anything. He didn't want to hear any excuses; he had seen enough to know what she was going to say.

………

Sango stood there, wondering what had just happened. One minute it seemed as if he was happy to see her, the next, he was shocked, and then he was angry. It hurt, hearing Inu-Yasha speak to her like he did. They had some rocky bumps over come in the past but this was the hardest one yet.

_"Explain?"_ Inu-Yasha's words echoed over and over again. _"What is there to explain wench?" _He had said. _"Everything seems to be pretty clear to me." _The words felt like a thousand knives piercing through her heart. She turned and looked down at her brother.

"Could… could you watch Izayoi for me?" Sango asked. "She's usually well behaved and seems to like you a lot." She hoped that her voice didn't give her away. It was taking everything ounce of energy just to keep her from breaking down and cry.

"Sure." Kohaku replied. "No problem, she is family after all."

Sango smiled at Kohaku. He had grown while she had been away. It was clearly seen. She noticed as she looked at him for a minute longer. "Thanks, I'll be back."

She ran out of the hut without another word, she needed to see him, speak with him. Was she really so pathetic? She finally got to see him again and now he hated her. Why? Why couldn't anything go right? She never expected him to welcome her back with open arms but she never thought that he would treat her as if she was some sort of slut. Couldn't he realize that the child she held was his? How could he not tell? Had he been so blind and why had he changed to be so cold? He reminded her of how Sesshoumaru used to be.

She had so many questions that she wanted to have answer but knew that she would get none. Not until she spoke with him. Her heart pounded as she ran to where Inu-Yasha was. She knew where he would be. His favorite tree. That's where he always ended in situations like these.

'Inu-Yasha, please wait for me.' She begged as she chased after him in the dark.

* * *

I know that I said I wouldn't update for a while but I had a little free time and felt like it. The next time I update defiently wont be until next week if not the week after. School lets out of Spring Semester in 3 days so I should have more free time to write even though I will be taking summer classes all summer.

I also want to note that I do not take personal requests and if you should by chance wish to request them, do i through the message feature, don't leave it as a review. Not like it matters since I don't do them but for future refrence, if for some odd reason you forget, just do it by the message feature. Reviews are meant for the story, not for personal requests.

Speaking of reviews, i was a bit disappointed with the number of people who have reviewed compared to the number of those who had requested a sequal. Even though I already have a few chapters planned out, there's really no point in writting this if no one really wants to read it.I know it sounds a bit pussy bit it is a bit rude not to when you begged the person to do something for ya. Or at least that's how I look at it.

But I want to give a special thanks for those who have taken the time to write a review. Thanks!

-Darkia-


	3. Two

Inu-Yasha

Broken Promisses

Two

* * *

Sango ran from Inu-Yasha with tears in her eyes, hoping that he did not see them as she fled from him. It was her fault that he was this way now. It was her fault. The thought pained her even more as she ran back to the village, back to Kaede's hut and to her daughter. But… what would she tell the others? She would have to tell them something of what happened. She clutched hold of her throbbing wrist and just stood there, once again being placed in a situation of not knowing what to do.

It was then when she heard a roaring cry coming near her. Damn, why had she been so stupid as to run out of the hut without her weapons at night, especially going so near the forest? She wondered as she turned around just in time to see what had made the noise. Remembering the hidden blade underneath her kimono, she grabbed for it and threw the sheath to the side. It was too small and not large enough to do any real damage. It wasn't that the youkai was strong, since Naraku was their hardest enemy ever, but it was large. And she was already injured and was to fight with a dagger with her weaker arm.

…………

Blood, why did he smell her blood? He wondered as the sent caught his nose. But then again, why did he care? She had left him, but… their daughter… Izayoi… would be left without a mother and he didn't want Izayoi to turn out like him. To have to deal with that kind of emotional pain of being teased just for having only one parent. Of being a hanyou and having only one parent to run to. It was especially difficult for him since he would have to see Izayoi be raised without a mother. A woman he had loved at one point in time but now didn't know how to handle. She was strong, she could fight, but why did he smell her blood? He wondered as he raced to find her.

It was then when he remembered. He remembered that she came here without any weapons. She came here unarmed. She came here to see him. He didn't want that on his conscious. As mad as he was at Sango he didn't want to be the one responsible for her death. Izayoi would never forgive him. He wouldn't let her die just because of a stupid argument. He could let her, why didn't he let her? He wondered as he raced towards her. "IDIOT!" He shouted as he easily killed the youkai with his bare claws. "What do you think you're doing coming out here weaponless?" He growled once he landed on his feet and stared at her and watched as the woman grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"In… Inu-Yasha!" Sango said somewhat surprised to see the hanyou standing there. "I didn't need your help!" Sango snapped remembering his coldness to her earlier. "I don't need you!"

"Sango…" Inu-Yasha said sighing. "Shut up already."

"No, I…" Sango started but Inu-Yasha grabbed her and lifted her bridal style.

"Shut up, you're hurt." Inu-Yasha said sighing. "I'm not forgiving you for what you did." He said as he headed towards the village. "And I don't think I can ever forgive you, but…" Inu-Yasha said without even looking at Sango. "I won't completely shut you out for Izayoi's sake." He said and silence filled the once happy couple.

Was this coming from the man who had been so cruel to her earlier? She wondered as she stared up at him. Even though Inu-Yasha acted mean to her on the outside, she knew that there was still apart of him that still cared for her. Or at least that's what she hoped. She closed her eyes as she dared to lean her head against his chest and tried to remember what had happened earlier.

………….

Flash Back

………….

She stared at his back and could tell that he was angry at her without even having to see his face. She knew him. She knew him well enough to know that he was pissed at her.

"Why?" Inu-Yasha asked before Sango had a chance to speak. "Why did you run away just to end up with some other man, was I not good enough for you?" Inu-Yasha asked calmly without even turning his head. "I thought that you where killed Sango. Do you know what it's like thinking that someone you care about is dead but then to find out later that they where still alive?" Inu-Yasha asked monotonly. "I grieved for you Sango. I grieved only to find out that you're still alive and for you to have some other man's child!" He said with his voice rising. "What right do you have to come back?" He growled as he turned around and Sango's eyes widened to find that there where tears being held back in the hanyou's eyelids.

"Are you blind Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked which made Inu-Yasha glare at him. "Izayoi is yours." She said which made Inu-Yasha look at her with mixed emotions.

"Mine?" Inu-Yasha asked not believing Sango. "Why would I believe that?" He asked coldly. "How could she be mine that means that you would…"

"Have to have been pregnant at the time I left?" Sango said finishing Inu-Yasha's sentence. "I was, I was four months pregnant when I left Inu-Yasha. Kaede was the one who comfirmed it. It happened the time when we got back together." She said as she noticed the look on Inu-Yasha's face. It was an _"How can you be pregnant when we haven't done it in a long time"_ look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because," Sango said as she managed to keep her emotions calm. "You where worried about a dream." Sango said coldly which made Inu-Yasha look at since she wasn't supposed to know that. "I'm not stupid Inu-Yasha, I know that you still had mixed emotions about Kikyou, even then. I'm surprised that you didn't trust her more then you did. After all she was the one who saved me." She said which made Inu-Yasha look at her with an unreadable emotion. "I nearly died giving birth to Izayoi and she happened to come along. Had she not come along I would have really been dead. Kikyou was not the one you should have been worried about but Naraku. Had Naraku found out that I was pregnant with your child Inu-Yasha, he would have tried to use me against you and if not me then our daughter. I didn't want Izayoi to be used like he used Kohaku so I did the only thing I could think of and left."

"No matter what your reasons where you should have told me." Inu-Yasha growled angrily. "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME NO MATTER WHAT!" He said now taking hold of Sango's wrist and slammed her back against the tree and subconsciously dug his claw-like-nails into her skin. "You of all people should know what it feels like to think that someone you care about is dead Sango." He growled. "Do you know how humiliating it is to have everyone around you know that your wife is pregnant but you?" He barked. "Then to have her run away from you without a word? Do you?" He asked growling dangerously.

"Inu-Yasha, you're hurting me…" Sango gasped as she felt drops of blood start to flow from the wound that was caused by Inu-Yasha's claws.

He let go of her, now realizing what he had done and watched as Sango grabbed hold of her.

"I still love you Inu-Yasha." Sango said gently as she held her wrist. "I love you and I don't want Izayoi to be without her father. However, what you decide to do is up to you. If you want to be her father then That is your decision however, if you don't then I will make that no one gets the chance to hurt her including you. I don't expect you to forgive me but I don't want you taking it out on Izayoi either." Sango said as she turned to leave to go back to the village. "What you do is your choice." She said and left before Inu-Yasha could say anything else.

……..

"Thanks I can walk from here." Sango said as she jumped out of Inu-Yasha's arms and landed on her knees and winced at the pain from her arm. "I don't want people to think that we're a couple again since you clearly stated that we aren't." She said hoping that the hurt didn't show in her voice. "Izayoi is yours Inu-Yasha, don't forget that." She said as she walked the rest of the way into the village.

Inu-Yasha didn't know how to respond. He was pissed off at her but he wanted to go and hold her as well. Damn, why'd things have to be so complicated? He wondered as he watched her go. At least, she wasn't leaving him this time. Or at least that's what he hoped.

……..

"Sango-Chan! You're back!" Shippou said happily as he jumped into the female Taijiya's arms and Sango winced. "I smell blood! Ah! You're hurt!"

"Sorry, I got careless and forgot my weapons." Sango said laughing as if it was funny. "Kaede-Sama could you…"

"Sit down child and I'll get the herbs." Kaede said knowing what Sango was going to say.

Sango nodded and sat down. "Sorry Kohaku-Kun, but can you hold her for a little while longer?" Sango asked and Kohaku nodded.

"She's really well behaved, I'm surprised." Kohaku said. "She just fell asleep in my arms."

Sango smiled. "She does that." She said quietly and winced when Kaede touched her arm.

"Sango-San, these marks, aren't they…" Kaede said as she held them up to the light but Sango grabbed her arm back.

"A youkai grabbed hold of me, he caught me off guard." Sango lied. "It's nothing."

"Nothing, but child, the bones in your arm seem to be broken."

"Broken?" Sango asked not having had known that. She was too busy being distracted by the youkai to worry about her arm.

"Yes, broken." Kaede said. "I hope that you don't plan on moving again for a while. It'll be a difficult move."

"No, not for a while." Sango answered and held her arm out again as Kaede began her work. 'Inu-Yasha,' She thought as she allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. 'What are you thinking now?' She wondered.

…….

A daughter, he had a daughter. Now that he thought of it, it was possible that he had a daughter. All of those times that Sango was sick, all of those times to when she would eat more then she normally did. Why had he been so blind? He wondered as he watched the hut from a neighboring tree. Had he noticed it earlier, would they have been in this mess? No, even still, Sango should have told him. Sango should have let him know. It was his right as a father and she just left without a word. He could never forgive her for that. He would never forgive her, no matter what the reason. Now, now he had to figure out what he was going to do about the situation with their daughter.

* * *

I know that it's a bit late but well better late then never right? I've been really busy with school and real life crap so you'll have to deal with the slow updating. Not to mention I lost interest in this fic as well as my other fics. I've been too busy to bother with them. It'll probably be a while before I update so please keep being patient with me. I'll be in school all summer so I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'll have a week off before classes start again so I'll try to write as much as I can then.

I want to thank everyone whose reviewed so far and remember, keep reviewing!

Happy readings

-Darkia-


	4. Three

* * *

Miroku watched as Sango acted as if nothing was wrong and wondered why she was acting the way she was. He watched as she laughed at Kohaku and Izayoi play and even though everyone else was ignorant of what was going on, he wasn't. He knew that Inu-Yasha and Sango weren't talking, the only time they talked was when Izayoi was around and it was about her and that he knew that Inu-Yasha was the one who broke Sango's wrist. He knew those claw marks anywhere having had been with the hanyou for quite a few years, they where defiantly his even though Sango laughed it off as her carelessness. He frowned as he stared at Inu-Yasha's back and met the hanyou's eyes as the hanyou turned around. The hanyou just looked away as if it was nothing. The site made him want to go over to the hanyou and punch him. He should have been thankful that Sango was still alive, not mad at her. Miroku would have forgiven Sango under the current circumstances but Inu-Yasha was not as forgiving, Miroku noticed a long time ago when he had first met the hanyou.

"Kaede-Sama," Miroku said as he spotted the old miko. "I need to speak with you."

"What about?" Kaede asked.

"Those marks on Sango's arm." Miroku said as they watched the three from a distance. "They where made by Inu-Yasha, where they not?"

Silence passed between the two before Kaede spoke again. "Sango-San said that they where made by a youkai, why would she lie about something like that?" Kaede asked.

"Because it's Sango!" Miroku said rather frustrated. "She wouldn't want anyone else to know that she and Inu-Yasha had a fight. It's not like her to snitch on anyone." Miroku said. "She's just not that type of person."

"When I first saw the marks on Sango's arm, I thought that they where Inu-Yasha's." Kaede admitted. "It seems as if they had a fight and Inu-Yasha lost his temper, not that I blame the hanyou but to take it out on his…" Kaede tried to search for the right words since the couple was clearly not together and Sango was defiantly not Inu-Yasha's wife and the hanyou didn't consider her his mate or escort she had to find a different word to use. "Inu-Yasha had no right to take it out on Sango-San but this is her fight and it is one that we must not intervene in until Sango-San wishes us to." Kaede said.

"But…"

"Miroku-Sama, this is not your battle and even though you still have strong feelings for this woman, she is not your woman to defend." Kaede said sighing. "As much as it pains this old woman to see such a young couple fighting, all we can do is watch and let them figure it out."

"Keh, if Kagome-Chan where here she would say something!" A familiar voice suddenly said which made Kaede and Miroku look at Miroku's shoulder.

"You where listening?" Miroku asked and raised an eye brow.

"Oi, you're not the only one worried about them ya know?!?" Shippou asked annoyedly. "He loves her but wont admit it, stubborn hanyou!"

"Umm…" Another familiar voice said. "Don't you have something better to do other then talk about my anuea's love life?"

"Kohaku-Kun! You're back!" Shippou cried happily and jumped onto the boy's shoulder.

"Konnichiwa, Shippou-Chan, is this all you guys do while I'm gone?" Kohaku asked raising an eye brow.

"But…" Miroku started. "Aren't you worried about her?" Miroku asked. "I know her and…"

"This is her battle, there is nothing we can do about it. It's not like she would listen to any of us anyway." Kohaku added.

Everyone sighed.

………

Sango sighed as she watched Inu-Yasha shyly play with their daughter. It was cute to watch but she hated the awkward feeling between them. She hated it, she hated how it felt. Everything was supposed to be so perfect, their reunion but no! Naraku had to ruin everything damn it! She swore silently to herself at the dead hanyou bastard. Well, it wasn't completely his fault, it was mostly hers, she realized.

God, how could she screw things up so much? She wondered as she watched Izayoi stand and walk to Inu-Yasha. How could she have left before telling him? She wondered as the familiar feeling of depression returned.. Inu-Yasha had the right to know, Izayoi was his child after all, a child named after the man's mother. Was she really doing the right thing by taking Izayoi away, even if it was to save her from Naraku? She wondered. She just couldn't help but feel more and more depressed as she looked at Inu-Yasha. The way he was acting so coldly to her, and how happy he seemed to be with their child. She just couldn't help but feel depressed. She wished that Kagome-Chan was here in times like this. But she knew that wasn't possible, knowing Kagome since Kagome had no reason to stay over here once the Shinkon no Tama was put back together and destroyed that she could just go living the life of a normal girl. No, Kagome-Chan didn't need to be bothered by her own stupidity, nor did any one else, even if there where times to when she felt like she needed someone to tell her that everything would be alright. But this, this was the path that she had chosen, and she would follow it no matter what.

……….

Inu-Yasha had no idea what to think of the whole situation. Sango had left because she was pregnant and was afraid of what he would say which he was still mad at her for and even if it was his fault that he left, she still shouldn't have left without telling him that she was pregnant. When she first disappeared, he was depressed and pissed off, when she came back and with a child he thought was someone elses, he was furious. Now, now he didn't know what to think.

It was still hard to believe that he was a father. He was a father! Any sane person would know that the combination didn't mix. Kagome had told him a countless number of times that he was selfish, arrogant, irresponsible, and the list just went on and on. He didn't even remember half of the things that the girl told him. No one in the right mind would give him a child. He had no idea of what to make of it.

His child was a hanyou just like himself but was named after his human mother. She was a child who would have both parents and a better life then he did. Or at least that was what he hoped. That was what he wanted. Even though both of Izayoi's parents would be there, there was no way that he and Sango could be a couple again. He couldn't trust her enough again to want to be with her. He had stuck with her when Sango had betrayed them, took the Tetsusaiga and took it to Naraku, and he had stuck by Sango's side a countless number of times to when she betrayed them because Naraku was using Kohaku against Sango but this was different. How did he know that she wouldn't betray him the minute she got the chance to right after he gave her his trust and love? How did he know that she just wouldn't up and leave him again? He didn't, he didn't know and he wasn't going to take that chance. His heart had been wounded by one too many women before and he wasn't going to take that chance again for a fourth time with the same woman.

No, he wouldn't let his heart go to anyone. It had been betrayed one too many times. First there was Kikyou, their love had been cut short due to their weak hearts. Kagome, he had loved Kagome but eventually he had gotten tired of Kagome constantly hanging around with that Hojo boy in her own time. He knew that he was the one who had eventually cut off their relationship because he realized that he had loved Sango and it was unfair to Kagome to continue to play around with her as he had but she had been the one who had made the first move against him. Then, the woman he thought he loved more than life itself, Sango. He had always thought that Sango was his equal but apparently he was wrong. Sango claimed that she loved him and in the end, she left him. She claimed that she left him for their own good but she could have at least told him that she was going into hiding. At least he, he wouldn't have felt so betrayed. She had left without a word, leaving him clueless and thinking that she had died because of her current state of health. Damn, he was in a real mess. Why was it that his love life always somehow managed to get screwed up? He wondered as he sighed and looked up at the sky. He would have to talk to her eventually. He knew since they shared a common bond. He groaned. How on earth was he going to deal with this?


	5. Four

Inu-Yasha

Broken Promises

Four

* * *

"Hurry up Kohaku!" Sango shouted at her little brother. "I want to get back to the village before it gets any worse!" She shouted at him.

"See, I told you that we should have taken Kirara!" Kohaku groaned as he tried to keep under the trees but it was no use since the water from the trees would just fall on his head.

"Look!" Sango shouted so that Kohaku could hear her. "Over there! That tree has a whole large enough to shelter us until the storm passes."

'It was probably made by an animal but I'd rather deal with the animal then get sick.' Kohaku thought dryly as he chased after his sister towards the whole.

"Few!" Sango sighed once she looked out the whole. "It's really beginning to come down now."

"Are you sure that the animal who made this won't mind?" Kohaku asked feeling a bit weird. "After all we…"

"It's fine, most animal's done use their caves this time of year anyway." Sango said. "Besides, I'd rather be here then get wet and end up getting sick, wouldn't you?" Sango asked. "And if the animal comes back we could always just leave."

"But then we'd be in the same situation again. This is why I told you to take Kirara but since you thought that she'd rather stay with Shippou-Chan, we'd walk."

"Well the village wasn't that far away. Or at least it's not that far on dry days." Sango said sighing. "It was against my better judgement, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's OK, at least we aren't too terribly wet." Kohaku said as he leaned against one side not wanting to sit down since god knew what was on the ground.

"When it lets up we'll leave again." Sango said. "Or even if it gets lighter."

She had been called away to the next village to take care of a youkai problem. Kohaku had come along just because he wanted to spend some time with her before he headed back to the Taijiya village. Just the word made her home sick. She hadn't been back to her village in about three years. She could have gone a countless number of times when she was alone with Izayoi but she was ashamed. She was a shameful daughter who had thrice dishonored her family. Once by falling in love with a hanyou and the second time was letting herself get pregnant by one and the third was getting pregnant without getting married first. How could such a shameful daughter face her family? She wondered as she watched the rain fall and couldn't help but feel depressed all over again.

Ever since she returned, she couldn't just help but feel depressed. Her relationship with Inu-Yasha was a terrible mess and she didn't know if she could fix it to where he would at least talk to her with more than a few words. His coldness towards her wasn't making things any better. She was trying her hardest to make it up to him but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get through. She loved Inu-Yasha, she knew that she should have discussed things with him before she left and had no excuses for it and expected Inu-Yasha to be angry with her but not this angry. Gods, there where at times to when she just wanted to run away from him and cry. Just as a woman without any responsibilities she could have. But, now that she had a daughter, her daughter came first.

When she was growing up without a mother, she was the one who usually took care of Kohaku when the other women couldn't. She had come to learn that children, no matter how old they where, where effected by the emotions of those closest to them. She knew that if she let herself be depressed around Izayoi that Izayoi would be able to tell and that it would affect the child.

"Older sister!" Kohaku said which snapped Sango's thoughts back to reality.

"What is it, Kohaku-Kun?" Sango asked.

"Doesn't this remind you of something?" Kohaku asked which made Sango look at him with a blank look.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you remember the time to when we went off to go fishing and during the middle of that time we ended up getting caught in a rain storm and ended up in a cave?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, what about it?' Sango asked.

"Doesn't this remind you of that time?" Kohaku asked.

"You're right." Sango said wondering why she hadn't thought about it before. "Father was furious because we both ended up becoming sick!"

"Yeah, he ended up giving you harder training for a month after we got better."

"And you where forced to work with the women because you where too young for training." Sango said smiling. Suddenly she felt depressed all over again. 'Father…' The thought of the kind hearted man made her think of how disappointed he would have been with her. "Let's get going back." She said once the rain had lighten up to a drizzle and Kohaku nodded. "I want to get back to the village before nightfall. There's no telling how bad Inu-Yasha's ruining Izayoi." She said frowning and Kohaku laughed.

"Ah come on! Inu-Yasha loves Izayoi!" Kohaku said. "Izayoi's only two and she already has Inu-Yasha wrapped around her little finger. I hate to see how it is when she gets older."

"Well…" Sango said in a quiet tone. "At least he's nice to someone." She thought outloud sadly which made Kohaku look at her.

"What?" Kohaku asked not having had heard her.

"It's… nothing…" Sango said. "The rain has stopped for now, let's go before it starts again."

"HAI!"

……….

She just couldn't help it but feel this feeling of depression. It wasn't as if she had someone to talk to that wouldn't judge her for what she did and the only person she would ever trust talking to now about it used to be her fiancée and she knew that he still had feelings for her so she certainly couldn't tell him. He had claimed that he didn't but she knew better. She had seen the way he looked at her after she had broken off the engagement and she seen how he looked at her now. It was the same longing look.

She couldn't help but sigh again and heard the sound of giggling. "You won't judge me will you? Or will you come to hate me to when you're old enough to?" She asked and blinked a bit surprised that Izayoi hugged her as if answering her.

The sound of rumbling could soon be heard and the ground shook which made the Taijiya look up. The village, it was being attacked by a large fox youkai. 'Damn!' Sango swore to herself not knowing what to do with Izayoi. Knowing everyone else they would probably be trying to fight the youkai. 'Shit shit shit…' She swore and then remembered that not everyone would be fighting. The children most certainly wouldn't be fighting and most of the women but… could she trust them with Izayoi? She wondered who she could leave Izayoi with. It wasn't as if she had any friends in the village other then Kaede. 'Shippou…' She thought. Knowing Shippou he would just be watching. His skill had improved but it wasn't good enough for a youkai such as this. Now to find Shippou. She just hoped that he wasn't already at the front lines other wise she didn't know what she would do.

"Mister, have you seen Shippou?" Sango asked as she ran into an elderly man who was heading to the shelter.

"Yes, he was suppose to be heading back to Kaede's hut. He was behind me." The man said.

"Thanks!" Sango said and ran forward. "Shippou!" She called running into him minutes later.

"Ah! Sango-Chan! What are you waiting for? Inu-Yasha's not out there and the villagers are being eaten alive!" Shippou cried as he jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha, where is he?" Sango asked.

"I don't know he's been missing since this morning." Shippou answered.

"Shippou, I'm going to go help the villagers but I'm going to need you to watch Izayoi for me. I can't fight and worry about her at the same time."

"Alright, leave her to me." Shippou said.

"Where's Kirara?" Sango asked.

"She went with Kohaku." Shippou answered.

"Damn, let's go!" Sango said.

"Where?" Shippou asked.

"Kaede's hut." Sango answered.

……..

Once Sango knew that Izayoi was safe she headed back for the fight which was still surprisingly going on. 'Damn, where the hell is Inu-Yasha when you need him?' She wondered as she ran the front line. "KIRARA!" Sango shouted as she spotted the neko who roared and flew down to her side. Once Kirara was low enough Sango pulled herself up on the neko's body. "Let's go Kirara!" Sango said to the large cat who roared. She looked down at the village people beneath her, some where injured and others where unconscious, she noticed as she flew overhead on Kirara's back.

"SHIT!" She swore as she watched the fox-youkai swipe its claw at them and watched as a large fire attack came out of its hand. 'Maybe it was a good thing that Inu-Yasha wasn't here…' She thought frowning as she watched the youkai carefully looking for some kind of weakness. The villagers had shot arrows at the youkai and the arrows only bounced off. Kaede's miko arrows where the only thing that did any real damage and it began to make her wonder if her own weapon would do any.

She cried out as she threw the large boomerang and watched as it cut off one of the foxes three tails. She caught it as it came flying back and felt as Kirara quickly dodged out of the way. The fox was angry and for some odd reason it glared at her even though Kaede's arrows where doing more damage. She watched as it opened its mouth and shot another fireball and Kirara missed it again. Sango threw it once again at the youkai once again. The villagers shot a shower of arrows at the youkai but they just bounced off. She watched as her weapon slashed threw one of its legs and could hear as it cried out in pain.

Sango looked down to see if the villagers where ok, but most importantly of all Kaede. Kaede wasn't as young as she used to be so she was worried about the old miko. She wondered where Miroku was at a time like this. Didn't he say something about going to go visit his father's grave today? She wished she had listened closer but she had been so tired from staying up too late the night before to even care.

"KIRARA! WATCH OUT!" Sango shouted but was too late. Dodging the youkai's large claw was difficult enough for the injured neko and so they ended up getting hit by the fireball. She felt as her body began to fall, being dragged back down to the earth. She prepared herself, getting ready for the impact but felt none. But instead she felt something warm and soft catch her, in mid-air no less. She was a bit surprised. "I… Inu-Yasha?" Sango gasped not having had expecting the hanyou of all people to come to her rescue.

"Feh, I leave the village for a couple of hours and you can't even take care of it." Inu-Yasha snapped as he pushed Sango onto his back inbetween a jump. "You've gotten weak Sango."

She just wanted to punch him or something. But she held back because she was smarter then hitting the hanyou in the mid-air. She didn't want to get thrown off. "Well excuse me for being human!" She snapped back. That was when it caught her eye. Something that she hadn't seen in a long time and something she thought never to see again. An arrow pierced straight through the fox youkai without any trouble. She knew that it wasn't Kaede's arrow because Kaede's arrow didn't do that much damage. She couldn't see who had shot it either because Inu-Yasha had fallen back to the ground and it was when he jumped back up again when she saw the person who shot it. 'K… Kikyou?' She thought as she stared at the person from Inu-Yasha's back. 'No…' She gasped as she recognized the features of her friend. "K… Kagome!" She said sounding how she felt.

"Feh, who else would it be? Kikyou's no longer here remember?" Inu-Yasha said in a "no duh" type of voice. "Besides, where's Izayoi, why aren't you taking care of her?" Inu-Yasha asked which made Sango want to smack him even more.

"Shippou's looking after her. He went to Kaede's hut to hide."

"IDIOT!" Inu-Yasha barked. "It's not safe there either! YOU should be looking after her!" He shouted.

"Well was I supposed to do?" Sango barked back. "The villagers where…" She didn't finish her sentence. The youkai shot off another fireball toward the direction of the huts, to where Izayoi was. "INU-YASHA!" She shouted knowing that she didn't need to but the anxiety caught up with her. She wanted that fireball stopped and didn't care how. Her daughter was…

"We'll argue about this later." Inu-Yasha said annoyed that their conversation was interrupted. "AND YOU!" Inu-Yasha growled dangerously at the fox youkai as he withdrew Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" He shouted as he threw the attack at the fox-like-youkai. At the same time another purifying arrow was shot and both met the youkai, disintegrating it to nothing.

………

"Sango-Chan! Are you OK?" Kagome's voice shouted as the girl who was no longer wearing the short kimono but now wore a traditional miko's dress; ran over to the two.

"K… Kagome-Chan!" Sango said quietly, not knowing what to say to her friend. It had been years since she had last seen Kagome and knew that Kagome had thought she was dead all of this time but… but here Kagome was asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine…" Sango answered. "Kirara on the other hand…" She stopped talking once Kagome hugged her.

"I'm so glad that you're alive. We all thought that you where dead. Everyone was worried. Why did you…"

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Inu-Yasha growled interrupting Kagome. "Leaving Izayoi alone with Shippou in the middle of a fight!" Inu-Yasha growled. "Y…"

"Izayoi?" Kagome asked a bit confused. "But I thought that Izayoi was Inu-Yasha's mother's name… what…"

Sango turned around and sighed. "There's a lot that you've missed Kagome-Chan." Sango said sadly. "I'll explain it all to you later but Inu-Yasha's right, I should go back to her." She said. "Please look after Kohaku and Kirara for me." Sango said as she headed toward Kaede's hut.

"Inu-Yasha what…"

"Feh, you heard her, she said she'd explain it to you later." Inu-Yasha growled. "Besides where the hell have you been? I don't smell that damned wolf on you so…"

"Like I said earlier, I'll explain it to you later." Kagome said and headed to Kirara. "And just like she said I'll look after Kirara and Kohaku." Kagome said teasing Inu-Yasha a bit. "Later OK?" She asked and Inu-Yasha "fehed".

* * *

I decided to update a bit earlier then normal because I have a few chapters written. I'm not saying how many and I'm not exactly sure how long this fic is going to be but I can promise you that it WILL NOT be as long as the first fic. At the rate I'm writting I'm thinking no more than 15ch. If even that many cause I don't wana kill this fic with fillers and I want to keep it straight to the story line. I'm not going to make it to where I end up loosing track of the original idea like I do in so many other fics.

I want to thank those who have reviewed so far but i'm kind of disappointed in those who didn't. Well once again please review.

Happyr readings

-Darkia-


	6. Five

Hi everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late! I was on vacation for the past week or so and then not to mention I had summer school to worry about. Summer II doesn't start until Monday so I have a bit of time to do other things so I'm pretty busy this summer. I'm not complaining because it's better then just sitting around the house complaining that I'm bored! I think I've mentioned it in the past but I don't plan on having Broken Promises as long as Betrayal of the New Moon. Maybe a good ten chapters or so, that's what I'm aiming for. Just to let you know that there will be no third part to this fic. I already got the ending figured out and part of the next few chapters I just got to figure out when and where I want to place the ideas at. I may or may not have time to update again later this month so if not I'm sorry once again! I'll try to during my free time.

* * *

Inu-Yasha  
Broken Promises  
Five

* * *

"You, what are you doing here? I thought that you disappeared!" Shippou cried as he jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hai hai!" Kagome said as she petted the small child. "I did for a while."

"You… disappeared?" Sango asked a bit confused, not knowing what the wto where talking about.

"Well from this world anyway. In my world I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. Apparently I really did end up sick since I left without getting a wound fixed here." Kagome said laughing. "Irronic huh? I can make time to take care of everyone elses injuries but not my own."

'Inu-Yasha would go through all that trouble to meet you?' Sango wondered sadly as she looked at Kagome and looked away.

"Whose that, that's Inu-Yasha's child right?" Kagome asked as she looked at Izayoi who settled herself in her mother's lap as Kaede attended to the minor wound on Sango's back.

"Yes, this is Izayoi, Izayoi-Chan, this is a good friend of your okka-sans, this is your Aunt Kagome." Sango said as she smiled down at the girl who dug her head into Sango's arm. "Izayoi-Chan!"

"It's alright, I am a bit strange huh?" Kagome asked as she looked at the child. "Izayoi-Chan, nice to meet you." Kagome said. "I don't think that your mama wants me to give you any sweets right now." She said smiling.

Silence filled between the two and Inu-Yasha walked in then.

"INU-YASHA! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kagome shouted as she stood up and blocked the hanyou as he blushed once he saw a half naked Sango. "BAKA! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER!" She growled as she threw the hanyou out. "GEEZE… sometimes I wish I never took that off of him!" She said sighing as she sat back down. "Just because your married…"

"We're not…" Sango said silently as she looked down which made Kagome look at her.

"Huh?" Kagome asked a bit confused.

"Izayoi-Chan, go outside and play with your Otou-San." Sango ordered.

"But…"

"Now Izayoi!" Sango said and Izayoi frowned.

"But Okka-San…"

"No butts, your Okka-San isn't feeling very well and your Otou-San can take much better care then you at the moment then I can." Sango said smiling sweetly.

"It's OK child, I've taken care of your Okka-San many times." Kaede said as she wrapped another layer around the wound.

"Fine!" Izayoi said and ran outside.

"How old is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's three years old. Everything that happened was three years ago." Sango explained.

"I see. She speaks well enough for a three year old." Kagome said. "Has she gotten in that stage yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, only when she's human." Sango said and then she remembered. Tonight was the night of the full moon wasn't it? Sango wondered trying to count the days. It felt about right.

"Is she like Inu-Yasha and…"

"Thanks Kaede-Sama." Sango said once she felt that the old miko was done and pulled up her kimono up. "Kagome-Chan, it was great to see you again but just stay out of it, this does not concern you. If you do not wish for Kouga-Kun to catch your sent by chance then you should head back home. You do not belong here after all." The words where cruel but the way Inu-Yasha acted towards Kagome hurt her more then all of the things he had said or done to her in the past.

"Sango-Chan…" Kagome said a bit hurt.

"Go home to the time you belong. Neither Naraku or the Shinkon no Tama exist in this world. You no longer have a purpose to be here."

"Sango-Chan! Oi! What's with the attitude!?!" Kagome asked rather offended by her so-called-friend.

"Let me know when you leave, I'll see you off." Sango said and then was gone.

"Geeze… what's with her?" Kagome asked. "I'm an adult now and she still treats me like a child!" Kagome realized what she said. "Wait a minute! She never treated me like a child before so why now?" She asked outloud.

"It seems as if Sango-San has been through a lot since she left us." Kaeade explained. "A lot has happened since she came back. Even though it was cruel to say she does have a point. I do enjoy seeing your smiling face again but you do not belong here. You belong to a seprate time from ours and the fact that the well let you through might have been to give you time to properly say goodbye to those you love. If what you say is true Kgaome-Chan in the time you are from we are long dead."

"I know but…"

"What the future holds for us, I do not want to know. I want it to play as it should. You may stay a while if you wish but it is best you do not linger long." Kaede said.

"I understand Kaede-Sama." Kagome said sighing. "I just want to know what made kind hearted Sango-Chan so cold." She said. "Could you tell me that much?" She asked the older miko.

"That is not my place to say." Kaede said sadly. "I shall be sad when you leave us again."

"Me to Kaede-Sama, me to." Kagome said and she meant it.

………..

"You didn't have to be mean you know." Inu-Yasha said as he walked up behind Sango who had been sitting alone in a grassy field.

"If Izayoi wasn't with you." Sango said. "I'd say something to that." Sango growled. "So don't you start lecturing me about being "mean" to people. So what if I was a bit rude? It was the truth anyway!"

"Still… you didn't have to say it like that." Inu-Yasha said and Sango was just about ready to slap him.

"Oh! And I'm sure that you're an expert on that sort of thing huh?" Sango asked and was about to open her mouth to say something else but closed it. "That's it…" She said looking down. "I've had enough… I've had enough of this. When Kagome-Chan leaves I'm going home."

"Enough? Enough of what?" Inu-Yasha asked a bit confused.

"Don't even _ask_ me that." Sango hissed. "You have no right. I'm going back home and I'm taking Izayoi with me. Who knows what you would teach her while I was gone." Sango snapped and Inu-Yasha was about to protest but Izayoi spoke up.

"Okka-San's leaving, leaving where?" Izayoi asked with her child voice which made Sango remember that Izayoi was with them.

"Back to the village where your Okka-San was born Izayoi-Chan." Sango explained. "You can either come with me or stay with your Otou-San." Sango said deciding to give the child a choice rethinking what she said earlier. Izayoi was young but she did have a choice. She would have a better chance with Inu-Yasha after all. With the mood that she had been in lately, she was afraid of what she might do to her own daughter. "Stay here with your Otou-San." Sango decided. "You wouldn't like my village."

"Why wouldn't Izayoi-Chan like Okka-San's village?" Izayoi asked.

"Your Okka-San's home village is no place for a child." Sango said. "If I left you with your Otou-San for two weeks would you be a good girl?" She asked.

"Hai! Izayoi-Chan is always a good girl for Otou-San! If not Otou-San gets annoyed!" Izayoi said and laughed as if it was funny. "Otou-San's funny when he gets angry."

Sango glanced at Inu-Yasha for a moment who looked away. She felt bad. She felt as if she was leaving her child for her own selfish reasons but… she just couldn't help it. She needed this time to be away from Inu-Yasha. She was a bit ashamed to go back home but she had put it off far too long. She would go home when Kagome left. Or before, when the mood felt right. She would leave and come back within a two weeks time.

………

She felt so out of place here. Things weren't as they once where. Kagome was to leave tomorrow night and she would leave the morning after. She hadn't spoken to Kagome or Inu-Yasha since that day and she felt guilty about it. She wanted so much to apologize to Kagome but something deep inside refused to let her say those words. So she just put it off, not daring to speak to her old "friend" until the girl left. She promised herself that. She owed Kagome that much, not to speak to her so that her fowl mood would lash out at the kind hearted miko.

………

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome said as she watched Inu-Yasha play with Izayoi.

"What?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"What's wrong with Sango-Chan?" Kagome asked. "She seems a bit depressed. More then usual."

"Heck if I know. Lately she's so moody she's hard to deal with." Inu-Yasha growled annoyedly.

"Have you done anything to her?" Kagome asked. "Anything at all?" For Sango to act such a way something must have happened between Inu-Yasha and Sango, Kagome knew them way too well. Sango used to act the same way when Miroku did something stupid.

"Not that I know of." Inu-Yasha said trying to think back as he lifted Izayoi on his shoulders.

"Maybe, that's why she's acting the way she is." Kagome suggested. "I've been here for a week now and not once have I seen you two talk to one another. Something is going on and its hurting her. Are you still mad at her for leaving you without telling you?" Kagome asked and anger and hurt flashed through Inu-Yasha's eyes so quickly that Kagome almost didn't catch it. "Or are you angry with her for coming back?" Kagome asked and watched as an unreadable expression appeared on Inu-Yasha's face.

"I don't hate her…" Inu-Yasha admitted. "A small part of me even still loves her."

"Then…"

"I don't know." Inu-Yasha admitted. "I just can't help but feel angry. I can't get past the hurt."

"Are you still comparing Sango to Kikyou-Sama?" Kagome asked which made Inu-Yasha's eyes meet Kagome's. "Kikyou-Sama loved you baka." Kagome said. "As well did I at one time. I admit that in the manner that Sango left you was wrong but you know her reasons. She loved you then and now. The product of her reason for leaving is clearly infront of you. To go through childbirth alone away from her loved ones must have been very frightening. Especially in a world where humans which is not kind to hanyous or youkais. What if she died giving birth to your daughter, you would never have known the joy of being a parent." Kagome said. "She should have told you but don't you think that her coming back here…"

"I KNOW ALL OF THAT!" Inu-Yasha shouted at Kagome. "I know! I'm not such a baka that I can't figure that out!"

"Why…"

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" He growled. "I keep seeing her as Kikyou and myself!"

Silence passed between the three of them as a slight breeze blew.

"I know that she's not Kikyou but her leaving me like that felt just as bad as Kikyou's… betrayal. She didn't have enough courage to trust me."

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said in a threatening tone. "SIT!"

Inu-Yasha nearly lost his balance at the word as he shivered in fear.

Kagome laughed. "She came back to you, still alive Inu-Yasha and has even has begged you for a second chance. Maybe you should put the past behind. You still love her and I'm pretty damn sure she still loves you. You should give her a second chance. She really is something to put up with all the crap she's had to deal with. Geeze, I wonder why she's even still loyal to you. Look at you, your pathetic, you haven't even built her a home yet."

"I…"

"No excuses. You got yourself a project when she's gone." Kagome said. "If you really want her to stay then you need to make yourself useful and show her that you want her. No home really just gives Sango-Chan another reason to leave. If you want to live here then you better make it known. Not to mention it's kind of pathetic that your daughter is three years old already and doesn't have a roof of her own over her head. Well it would be Sango-Chan's but that's besides the point." She said as she played with Izayoi and handed the child a lollipop.

"Why the hell do I have to do what you say? You no longer hold any power over me wench." Inu-Yasha growled and Kagome said "SIT!" Inu-Yasha flinched.

"No power huh?" Kagome asked laughing.

"Inu-Yasha growled.

Izayoi laughed happily as she licked the large treat.

* * *

I want to thank you once again for all of your reviews! I know that things are a bit slow but please bare with me! I'm doing things as fast as I can or when the mood hits. I'm working on the next chapter as well as other personal things. So please continue being patient with me.

Thank you

-Darkia-


	7. Six

I know that it's been a while but I am once again in school so things will be a little slow for a while. This fiction is coming close to its end I think. I believe that it will end roughly at 10 chs. I know that I don't respond to most of the IMs but like I said I am busy with school. I'm sure other college students know how I feel at the moment.

I want to take this time to thank those of you who have been both patient with me, and who have been reviewing from the beginning even though there are few left from the very first one. Thank you, it means a lot.

* * *

Inu-Yasha  
Broken Promises  
Six

* * *

She remembered it all too well. The day when Kagome left. The sky which was blue turned black after the girl had jumped for the last time through the well. A strange flashing light erupted from the well sometime after Kagome should have been on the other side and Kaede had suggested that it meant that Kagome had sealed the well from the other side. The villagers had made plans to build an enclose structure around the well so that it would be protected always away from whatever could destroy it so that their memory of the girl from the future could live on even though they did not know that she was from the future.

Rain, it had been raining since that day, which was nearly three days ago. Was the rain trying to tell her something? She couldn't help but wonder as she stared up at the sky. She had been ready to leave toward the Taijiya village the day that Kagome left but with such a heavy rainfall it would have been near impossible to reach the Taijiya's village by sunset. She couldn't help but wonder if the rain was telling her to not go home but to stay here with Inu-Yasha and Izayoi. It was possible since she had seen many strange things in her lifetime. Half of the things she had seen, she never even dreamed she would see them but they did. Just like she thought that she would never fall in love with a hanyou or even meet one that was alive.

Love, could she really call it love? She wondered as the three of them crowded around Kaede's hut. Inu-Yasha had been nothing but distant and cold to her when his heart had once been warm and loving and maybe a bit too over protective but she missed those days. She missed them, she wanted them back. Those days to when it would be late at night and everyone else would be asleep but they would still be awake; holding one another as they would just stare up at the sky, just the two of them. Inu-Yasha wasn't one for pretty words or other romantic things but what he did was just enough to make her feel... wanted. What he did made her feel loved… he had made her feel special… like how a man treated a woman kind of special, not special like someone who was just another comrade.

But now, now it was all gone. Just because she made a stupid mistake. There where times to when she felt so depressed that she felt like killing herself but she forced herself not to. For her daughter's sake she would live this way. Not to mention that this was the punishment she deserved for leaving Inu-Yasha without telling him. Even if her intentions weren't meant to harm him, in the end she harmed him in a worse way then what any injury that Naraku gave him. She was terrible. A terrible wrenched woman who… it was hopeless, completely hopeless. She realized as the depression began to get the better of her. She had gone through harder experiences in life then this but… Inu-Yasha had been there for her, now he was not. Now… she was alone. Completely alone. Yes, she had her daughter but a three year old child could not understand the grief of an adult, especially when the child had a life that was much better then the one she had been forced to live. She was alone, she had no one. Not even her brother could understand what she was going through. Why had she been so stupid when she left that year? She wondered as she stood up as the rain finally stopped. Why couldn't she have thought of a better solution? She couldn't help but wonder as she kissed Izayoi goodbye and said goodbye to Kaede, she didn't bother to say goodbye to Inu-Yasha, there was no point. He wouldn't even miss her, not this time anyway. Taking the horse that she had brought with her when she came in, she headed off toward the Taijiya village.

……….

She managed to make it there by nightfall or at least what she thought was nightfall, it was difficult to tell since the sky had been dark all day with threats of more rain. It had even rained a few times on her way here but yet she finally managed to make it. Her clothing had gotten drenched and began to stick to her skin. The wind wasn't helping any, it made things even colder.

The gates appeared to have been mostly rebuilt from the last time she had seen them. When she walked in it surprised her even more because it looked like most of the broken huts had been mostly repaired. It was a small village since there where very few people who where willing to become Taijiyas and since they had to remain a secret so that information wouldn't accidently leak out to a youkai, very few left the village.

She could see a light on in their family hut, hers and Kohakus. She smiled glad to know that at least someone was safe and dry. She sneezed and couldn't help but think of how welcoming the fire sounded at the moment.

She entered the hut, trying not to get anything wet. Kohaku was sleeping and Kirara woke at hearing her steps. The neko always did have over sensitive ears, just like Inu-Yasha. She thought smiling as she petted the neko with her wet hand. "Hi Kirara," Sango whispered. "Stay quiet so not to wake Kohaku OK?" She asked and the neko mewed softly in agreement. The boy had to have worked hard all day in order to tire this early. She thought. She thought that she would surprise him when he woke up, taking the bag that she brought with her, she pulled out a few things and made a soup for them to eat when he woke up. He would be surprised alright, she didn't tell him that she was coming after all. Her thoughts drifted back to Kaede's village and back to Inu-Yasha and Izayoi who where still there. Tonight was the night of her daughter's transformation. She realized as she count how many days had passed.

Kohaku woke a few hours later and was defiantly surprised to see his sister. "Aneue…" He said rather surprised. "This is a dream right?" He asked not sure if he was still asleep.

Sango laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I'm here. I came to visit." She explained as he just stared at her. "I didn't let you know cause there was no way to let you know." She explained before Kohaku could ask. "When I got here I was greeted by Kirara but you where asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"How long…"

"Only a few hours." Sango replied and Kohaku frowned as he stiffened a yawn. "You could have woke me up you know." He said not fighting the yawn very well and Sango couldn't help but smile. "No, that's fine. Besides, I think I'd rather have you asleep while I was naked." She said which caused Kohaku to give her a weird look. "I got caught in the rain and ended up having to hang my kimono to dry." She explained. "And I wasn't completely naked, I managed to find an old spare."

"You didn't bring Izayoi or Inu-Yasha with you?" Kohaku asked which made Sango frown.

"No." She replied. "As is, our village is no place for a child."

"But a place like this could use a child's touch." Kohaku said as he took the bowl that his sister gave him even though she hadn't asked if he was hungry. "A child's laughter could really loosen this place up a bit. Bring it back to its former glory days. Back to when everyone was alive. We would always have gatherings in the center of the village remember?" He asked and Sango smiled a sad smile at the memory.

"Yes, I remember." Sango said as a memory of their younger years when they had never heard of Naraku and when everyone had been alive and well. They would hold gatherings in the center of the village, which was usually right outside their family hut and the villagers would dance around the camp fire and drink sake and sing and they would just have a great time together. Kirara joined in the fun quite often as well since she had become one of their family as well though Kirara wasn't allowed to drink sake but Kirara would be able to eat the food just like Sango and Kohaku would. Those where the times she missed, at times she wished that she just could go back in time to be with everyone again. Sadly enough, that would never happen. The bad things had happened and many years had passed since the beginning of her journey with Inu-Yasha and the others. It had to have been at least a good six years since this whole crazy adventure had begun. The battle against Naraku had ended but she had a completely new battle to begin. No, not a battle, a new journey to begin. She sighed wondering where it would end if it would ever end. Would Inu-Yasha hate her forever or would she fall in love with another and end up breaking another promise? No one could tell her that answer. Not even a fortune teller and she wasn't even sure if Kami even knew what was set in her future.

The future, it was a depressing and frightening thought. She was already twenty four years old and many women her age had long been married, with many children running around at their feet. She was still single and had one child with a man who no longer wanted her. Was this punishment by her father for her dishonoring the family? She wondered as her mind trailed off elsewhere.

"You should bring Izayoi with you the next time. She should meet her grandfather after all." Kohaku said and Sango couldn't help but frown.

"Hai!" Sango said agreeing with her younger brother. "You're right. She is his grandchild after all." Would their father accept a hanyou into the family as his granddaughter? She wondered. It was not knowing what he would think of her that bothered her the most. She was a disappointing daughter. A shameless whore. Dark thoughts gathered as the rain continued to pour outside.

…….

The days went by and the rain finally stopped. Inu-Yasha thought that it would never end. He couldn't help but notice the drastic difference in Sango's absence. He might have been mad at her an act as if he wasn't going to speak to her again, but when she was alone with Izayoi or alone in general, he would be secretly watching her from the distance. And in this time, he had noticed her change. Was he the cause of her change? He couldn't help but wonder as he sat in his tree and looked off into the sky with his sleeping daughter in his lap.

He couldn't help but wonder what his father would do in a situation like this. He never known the man so he could never know and asking the damn flea was out of the question. He wasn't about to start asking advise from the flea. What would he have done when he heard that Sango was pregnant back at that time? He couldn't help but wonder as he gently shifted Izayoi since she was beginning to make his leg fall asleep. She wasn't heavy, she was just in a bad position and it was cutting off his circulation.

Sango, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing now. Was she smiling like she used to? Was she helping Kohaku rebuild her village? Was she cooking for the two of them right now? He couldn't help but wonder and sighed.

He was a man wasn't he? Why couldn't he just apologize to her for being such an ass to her these past few months and beg for her to come back to him? He wanted her but for some odd reason every time he saw her he would remember her leaving him and the anger would just lash out. Anger, he always had a bad temper but it was at his worse when the memory of Sango leaving him came flashing through his mind. What would he have done back then? He couldn't have but wondered for the hundredth time since she had came back and told him that he was father. He knew that he was not ready for a child at that time and this time either since he had no time to be ready but… what would he have done if she had told him back then? He couldn't help but wonder. He never even suspected that she was with child since they had been so careful of avoiding any closeness without clothes on but apparently he had forgotten the time when they got back together after he left her the first time. How could he have been so careless at that time? He couldn't help but wonder as he felt his daughter's breathing against him.

Three days had already passed since Sango left, he realized. That meant he didn't have a lot of time to get started on reforming his act and starting a little project of his own. But first things where first, he would have to get Kaede to watch Izayoi for him while he did it. What he would be doing was no place for a child. When Sango would return, he would surprise her with what he had in mind that he would do. When Sango returned, he would beg her for her forgiveness at his behavior and hope that she would take him back. It was unlike a man to beg but in this case he now knew that he would need to after having had been such an ass towards her. When Sango came back, he would surprise her. When Sango came back… things would be different.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and this story so far. Like I said it should be coming close to its end with in the next couple of chapters. Not quite sure how many yet but I do know how I want it to end.

Once again i want to thank everyone who has kept up with me so far and those of you who have been reviewing. THANKS! Once again please review!


	8. Seven

I know that it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry about that. Please forgive me!  
I haven't really been in the mood to write or at least I haven't been in the mood to write this fanfic. I have most of it done I just have a few chapters here and there that I need to add in and this was one of them. Sorry that its so short after having to wait a long time but like I said I haven't really been in the mood to write and there are probably errors in this ch so forgive me once again. I just wanted to get this out there a.s.a.p.

* * *

Inu-Yasha  
Broken Promises  
Seven

* * *

They days went by quicker then Sango would have liked them to. Before she knew it, there where but a four days remaining before she returned on the promised date. She and Kohaku had been fixing, and preparing for the colder months so that if her brother chose to stay at the Taijiya village this winter, he would be well prepared. She entered the village with Kirara along with their dinner. She spotted a familiar figure in the village, standing by her family home and she ran over, curious as to why the person was there. "Sesshoumaru-Sama…" She said greeting the Youkai lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru said nothing of course but just narrowed his eyes at her. "The child nor the hanyou are with you." He said as if trying to figure her out.

Sango looked down a bit ashamed of herself as she remembered why she came here in the first place. A break away from her "family". She looked back up at Sesshoumaru not wanting the youkai to see her pain. "What business of it is yours?" She asked almost snapping at him and started to feel like she should have been defensive.

"The scent of you two mating is not on you, then again its been a long while since you two have last mated hasn't it?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual non-caring tone.

Sango could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she glared at him. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" She snapped as she attempted to hit him, which was a bad habit of hers and Sesshoumaru easily grabbed her hand, putting little or no effort into the movement.

"Wench, remember your place." Sesshoumaru growled and Sango suddenly felt as pain erupted in her arm causing her to cry out. Sesshoumaru didn't break or sprain her arm, just bruised it.

"Bastard…" She hissed. "This is my territory Youkai, you have no business here." She growled once Sesshoumaru had released her.

"My business is not with you." Sesshoumaru replied and Sango didn't move her gaze from him. "Do not forget who saved your brother's life after the Shinkon no Tama shard had been taken from his back."

"Kohaku, what business do you have with him?" She asked afraid that Sesshoumaru would take the last of her family into his service.

"I do not have to explain myself to you however since this is your family as well as his I will." Sesshoumaru said as he looked to the hut. "Rin has started her first moon cycle." Sesshoumaru explained. "As I remember from my short time with the humans, that once a woman starts her moon cycle, she is able to bare children. She shall mate with your brother tonight."

Sango's mouth just dropped as she stared at the Great Youkai lord of the West. Was he joking? Sango couldn't help but wonder as she stared into Sesshoumaru's gold eyes. Mate? Was he joking? Did the man really have no idea how human… intercourse worked? She wondered.

"No." She said weakly at first and Sesshoumaru looked at her with a raised eye brow. "No!" She repeated louder knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't ask why she said no. "They are too young!"

"Rin is a woman now and…"

Sango laughed. "That's not how it works Sesshoumaru." Sango said and ran her fingers through her hair. "Not in the human world anyway."

"That is how it works with in the youkai world, once a bitch…"

"I know! I know." Sango said not wanting to hear it again. "I'm a Taijiya remember? We make it our business to know how and when a youkai mates Sesshoumaru-Sama. It is different in the human world. Just because a woman can have children, does not mean that she is meantally old enough to." Sango tried to explain. "And we usually prefer the couple to be in love before they… mate…" She said trying to explain it in words which Sesshoumaru could understand. "Since Rin just started her first moon cycle, she is probably only around thirteen years of age, in my village you can not marry unless it is an arranged marriage which there where few, or you where at least sixteen. That's not for another three years."

"But… I'm old enough…" Kohaku's voice suddenly was heard and Sango turned her attention to her younger brother. "And I like Rin."

"You are not old enough yet Kohaku." Sango hissed. "Be quiet and listen, if you wish to marry Rin you will wait until she is sixteen for she is far too young now. She is still a child. Father would have been disappointed in…"

"What about you?" Kohaku shouted angrily. "You runted with a hanyou of all creatures!" Kohaku glared at his sister. "You slept with a hanyou before you where even married to him! Now look at your loveless… nothingness!" Kohaku shouted. "Inu-Yasha can't stand you because he thinks you're a traitorous bitch, your daughter prefers her father over her mother and…"

It felt like knives where cutting right though Sango's skin. She could feel as their just sharpened blades cut her every time Kohaku's mouth opened. She could feel all every thing she had felt since she first found out that she was pregnant with Izayoi come back to her. The anxiety, the pressure, the depression, failure, despair… All of the negative feelings where coming back to her by the one person she thought she had left in her life. Where had she gone wrong? She wondered as she felt her feet start to move backward on their own. Where? She wondered as she clutched her arm tighter. Why hadn't she discussed it with Inu-Yasha before she ran off? She did it for him but now she saw that it only caused them more trouble then anything else.

"You sister are the one father would be dis…"

"Enough Kohaku!" Sesshoumaru snapped as he watched the female back away. He knew from the start that Inu-Yasha would act the way he was toward his mate now and he knew that things would turn out like this. His brother was so predictable.

Sango felt as her body turned and she felt as they sprang forward and fled out of the Taijiya village and out of sight.

* * *

I want to take the time now to thank those who have been patient with me and especially thank those who have taken time to review. I love getting them.

-Darkia-


	9. Eight

Sorry that it's been a while, I've been busy and I haven't really been in the mood to write this so here you are. Sorry once again and please enjoy!

* * *

Inu-Yasha  
Broken Promises  
Nine

* * *

Was she really so stupid to have believed that her little brother still needed her? She wondered as it began to rain. Did he really mean all of those things? Had he changed that much in such a short amount of time she wondered as she ran aimlessly. Everyone, everyone hated her. Even her own daughter. When had Izayoi become so hateful towards her? Had Inu-Yasha put ideas in her head? Sango couldn't help but wonder as she ran. It hurt, it hurt so much. Why, why had things gone so terribly wrong? Why had she been so stupid three years ago? All she did was want to protect those precious to her but yet, in the end, she lost everything. The only thing she had left now was her life. Life, the thought struck her like lightening. Was her life really worth living? She wondered as she stopped running. Would anyone miss her if she where gone? She couldn't help but wonder. Maybe it would have been better for everyone if she was gone. She thought and turned her head as she suddenly heard a noise. She turned around and there standing behind her, stood a large spider youkai, taller than two grown men standing ontop of one another. 'Damn…' She thought as she realized she hadn't brought her weapons. Why didn't she bring anything with her other than her katana? She wondered as she withdrew the sword. Yes, she wanted to die, but yet, she would not allow herself to be killed by such a lowly youkai. 

………..

Inu-Yasha could tell that he was getting close by the familiar villages that he passed. Many of the villagers where inside their huts due to the rain but he just wanted to get to the Taijiya Village before sunset, rain or no rain, it wasn't going to stop him. Tonight was the night of the new moon, and he needed to get to the village before the sun set. If he didn't then he would be slowed down for sure. Not to mention there was a throbbing pain in his heart, telling him that something was wrong. He needed to get there to make sure he was wrong. Something, something was telling him that something was terribly wrong. He hoped that he was wrong.

……….

"Kohaku!" Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold tone as he turned to the male Taijiya. "Even though you are to be Rin's mate, treating your pack leader as such proves that you are not yet ready or worthy of being Rin's mate." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he turned to leave. "Rin!" Sesshoumaru said to the young girl who stood beside Kohaku.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Rin asked as she ran up to the lord's side.

"Come." Was all that Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave.

"Bye Kohaku." Rin said and bowed to the older boy quickly. "I look forward to the next time we meet." With that she quickly followed after her lord, barefooted in the rain.

……….

"So Sango went to the Taijiya village to get a break from Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked and Kaede nodded.

"I did not say it in such a manner but that basically covers it." Kaede said agreeing.

"I knew Sango was miserable but, I didn't realize that things had gone so out of hand." Miroku said frowning as he looked into tea. "Inu-Yasha's an idiot!" Miroku said. "First he stole her from me and then he might loose her because of his own foolishness, why can't he put aside his pride for a few minutes to see how much she has been hurting?" Miroku asked and Kaede frowned.

"They both have issues that they need to work. It is only human after all.

"I know but every time I see Inu-Yasha treat Sango like that, and see Sango force herself to be happy, I can't stand it." Miroku said and gripped the cup tighter. "Sometimes I just want to…"

"Miroku-Sama, there is a child sleeping, please be careful of your words." Kaede warned and Miroku shut his mouth.

"Inu-Yasha… doesn't deserve Sango." Miroku said thinking carefully of what he was going to say. "If it where me I would have…"

"Been the one to make her happy?" Kaede asked as she took a sip of her tea. "She was not happy with you when you where with her Miroku-Sama." Kaede said. "With your old habits of chasing after women, she was not content with your relationship. This was probably why she sought comfort with Inu-Yasha." Kaede explained. "I am only guessing though, so please do not take any offense."

"I… I just want to make her happy." Miroku said as he forced himself not to say what he really wanted to about Inu-Yasha. "I… I…"

"I know, we all do but it is not our place to do it. There is only one person that can do that now." The old Miko said. "Now, tell me where you have disappeared off to these past months."

Miroku looked up at Kaede and frowned. "Actually I…"

………

The sun was setting by the time he neared the Taijiya Village. He could see it from where he was. It wasn't far but it was far enough for comfort. 'Sango, I'm here…' He thought not caring that he felt like a pathetic lover who only needed to see his wife after being departed from her for so long. 'I need you, please be alright.' He thought.

"Inu-Yasha Onii-Chan!" Inu-Yasha heard his name and stopped, wondering if he was merely hearing things or was actually hearing what he had heard.

"Inu-Yasha Onii-Sama! The voice shouted again and this time his ear twitched as he heard it. He turned to the side to find a drenched Kohaku and Kirara standing there, running towards him.

"Kohaku!" Inu-Yasha said rather surprised that the kid was there. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing the look on Kohaku's face.

"Aneue…" Kohaku said as he tried to catch his breath. "Aneue…."

Inu-Yasha grabbed hold of Kohaku by the collar and glared at him. "What happened to Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked growling dangerously.

"She… she ran off… we had a fight and… she's been gone for hours, its nearly night now and she didn't bring any of her weapons!"

"Shit…" Inu-Yasha growled as he released Kohaku and let the boy fall on his butt. "Kirara, you come with me, Kohaku, go back into the village so you won't catch a cold." Inu-Yasha ordered. "Sango would kill me if you got sick." Inu-Yasha added and turned to leave.

"But… isn't tonight the…"

"Never mind that." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Take this." Kohaku said removing his sister's weapon from his back. "She'll need it." He said and Inu-Yasha took it and nodded. "Kirara, let's go!"

………

Sango managed to cut one of the eight legs off of the large spider with her hidden weapon but ended up getting injured as well. She held back a cry as she felt it slash against her arm. 'Damn it!' Sango swore as she felt herself fall over and twist her ankle as she lost her balance and fell. She had been fighting this youkai for hours now and she had been the one in the long run who had gotten most of the injuries. She was tired, but she refused to die here. She refused to die by the hands of a lowly youkai. When she died, it would be by her own terms whenever she decided to kill herself. She would not be killed by a lowly spider youkai. Not when she had been though hell to get to this point. If she truly was useless to those around her, she would find out by their own words before she actually made the decision to kill herself. If she was no longer needed, there was no point in living, but she would only make that choice when Inu-Yasha told her. When Izayoi told her, and even when Kaede and Miroku-Sama told her that she was no longer needed or wanted. They where the only reasons why she lived.

She was tired, and her energy was draining quickly due to the many wounds. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer with only a small dagger. Why had she left her weapons behind when she went to the Taijiya Village? She wondered as she started to feel like giving in. She wanted to give in to the sleep that was quickly sounding welcoming. "Inu-Yasha…" She whispered as she felt her body fall forward and watched as the fangs of the spider come down. 'Isn't it ironic?' She asked herself as she fell forward. 'That I would be killed by a lowly spider youkai.'

"SANGO!" A familiar distant voice shouted as Sango managed to look up one last time. "Don't you die on me Sango!"

"Inu…Yasha…" She could tell that it was him even though her eye sight was failing. It was Inu-Yasha, for some odd reason she felt happy that he was here even though her life had been hell. 'Why…' She couldn't help but wonder as her consciousness began to slip away. 'Why is he here?' She couldn't help but ask herself as she felt the hanyou pull her into a protective embrace, he was calling her name, she could tell but the words where just drowned out. 'Oh well…' Sango thought as her mind began to slip. 'Looks like I wont be able to find out why you are here, my Inu-Yasha…'

* * *

Just to let you guys/girls (for those of you who are picky w/the whole gender difference thing) this fic should hopefully end with in 5chapters more or less, not entirely sure yet but its getting close to its end. Thank you all for your reviews! I'm even a bit surprised that people are still reading the first half since I seem to be getting a few reviews every once in a while from that one. Also thanks for your patience. I know that there are probably quite a few errors in the reading and I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to get it out to you since it's been like a month or more since I last updated. Also I want to thank everyone who is still with me and waiting patiently. At least its an update right? Haha. UU I'll try not to be like those people who take forever in updating and you have to wait a whole year to get an update just to wait another whole year to get another one. :hints at a few certain ppl whose fics she's been waiting an update for: U-U Anyway! Enough of my rambling.

-Darkia-


	10. Nine

* * *

Inu-Yasha  
Broken Promises  
Nine

* * *

"Sango! Inu-Yasha called out once he watched Sango faint. He had finally met up with her but the foolish woman had been playing out in the rain. Well, she technically wasn't playing, Inu-Yasha knew that much; something must have happened to make Sango run from her own brother. He frowned down at his sleeping mate, here he finally caught up with her to apologize and she had fainted! His Sango faint? Something was not right about that. For as long as he knew her, she had never once fainted. Well she did but not for something as silly as being out in the rain.

That was when he felt and smelt it. The rain confused his senses which would have normally picked it up earlier. There was no wonder as to why Kirara had a hard time finding Sango, rain washed away scents that would normally be easily smelt on a dry day. Blood, Sango was covered in many wounds. Was his Sango really this weak? He couldn't help but wonder as he looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms. How could he not see it earlier? He wondered as he looked at it in horror. Sticking in Sango's arm was a fang, a poisonous spider fang. Sango was slowly being killed by the lack of blood and the poison in her system. Inu-Yasha knew that Kohaku wasn't very skilled in medicine. Kaede's village was still a ways off. It took him half a day to get here none stop and at full speed. He closed his eyes as he tried to make his choice, Kohaku or Kaede? He wondered as he opened them to look down at his unconscious soon to be wife, well if she survived this she would be. Turning toward the opposite direction of which he came, he headed off towards Kaede's village.

………

"This is a surprise." Kaede said as she looked at Miroku who had just said something she thought she never hear. "I congratulate you Miroku-Sama." Kaede added.

"Thank you." Miroku said. "I know that it is wrong but there are times to when I still find myself wanting Sango. I know that it's over but… when I start to get serious, I start to ask myself "How could it have turned out if I seriously tried to keep my promise to her?"

"You can not live on possibilities that are long past. That opportunity is now long gone. Sango loves Inu-Yasha."

"Somehow I feel that love is only one sided." Miroku spat annoyed at the thought of how Inu-Yasha had been treating his former fiancé.

Kaede chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Miroku demanded before collecting himself again.

"You have missed quite a bit." Kaede said smiling. "Our Inu-Yasha has finally managed to realize how big of a fool he has been."

"It took him _this_ long to realize that?" Miroku asked raising an eye brow at the old Miko.

"Yes," Kaede said. "He has changed in her short time away." She smiled. "Sometimes nearly loosing the thing important to you makes you finally realize what you truly want."

"Seriously? Simple minded Inu-Yasha finally realized that he still was in love with Sango?" Miroku asked staring at Kaede with disbelief.

"Yes." Replied Kaede. "Miroku-Sama, you must forgive Inu-Yasha. He has been hurt by two women previously in the past and Sango hurt him by leaving him, making him believe that she was dead."

"I know what Sango did was wrong but…"

"Miroku-Sama," Kaede said gently. "It is not our place to judge even though we each have our own opinions on the matter. Nor is it our place to say what Sango should or should have done. The point is, is that she is back here and now and that the two of them must heal one another's wounds."

"Yes, I know… I just…"

"Let the past go Miroku for she is no longer yours."

……..

"Don't die on me Sango!" Inu-Yasha pleaded to Sango as he ran full speed to Kaede's village. He knew that it probably was a stupid idea since it was raining and the poison was probably one that moved faster when the person was moved. But than again, it could have been one that killed their victim slowly; this was a spider youkai after all.

He now realized it. Tonight was the night of the New Moon. He stopped as he felt the familiar impulse as the sun set. He couldn't see the sun due to the rain but he could feel as it set and he watched helplessly as he turned human. "No!" He had finally come to accept his human form due to Sango but now he hated it more than every. With his human strength he knew that there was no way that he could get Sango to Kaede's village in time. There was no way… no… he fell to his knees and felt like crying. It was rare of him to cry but… at this point he wanted to.

That was when he heard the familiar cry of the forever loyal neko youkai Kirara. "Kirara…" Inu-Yasha said in disbelief. "Kirara! Hurry, we need to get Sango some help." Inu-Yasha said panic stricken and Kirara landed so that he could get on. He carefully hoisted Sango onto Kirara's back and got on behind her. "Hurry Kirara!" Inu-Yasha begged and Kirara took off.

* * *

Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I have been very busy this semester. Thanks for being patient with me and sorry once again for the delay. Once again I want to thank those of you who are still reading this. And thanks for the reviews. There are maybe 3 chapters left in this fic. Please review 

-Darkia-


	11. Ten

Inu-Yasha  
Broken Promises  
Ten

* * *

"Aneue!" Souta called as Kagome walked up the last of the shrine steps. "Finally, you're home!"

"Souta, you act as if you haven't seen me in forever, I was just away at college like usual." Kagome replied.

"Mama went to the store, she was going to go pick you up afterwards."

"Sorry, I guess I should have called but I wanted to surprise everyone. I'll call her cell phone later." Kagome promised. "Once we get in the house I mean." Kagome said as she smiled down at her little brother. "You've grown taller Souta."

"Of course, pretty soon I'll out grow you Aneue."

Kagome laughed. "It looks like it Souta." She said before ruffling the teenager's hair. "But for now you are still shorter than me."

"Ah! Kagome-Chan, what are you doing home so early?" Kagome's grandfather asked as he walked over to see what the commotion was.

"I'm home Grandpa." Kagome said smiling as she hugged the old man.

"So, where's this news of this young man that I've been hearing so much about?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Eh?!?" Kagome screeched. "Mama told?" She asked blushing a bright red.

Kagome's grandfather laughed. "It'll be nice to see some great grandchildren before I die." The old man said.

"Just because of that you old pervert, I'll wait to have kids until you die!" She hissed and stormed in the house.

"Ah! Aneue!" Souta called after his sister as he chased after her.

……..

It was near morning when they got to the village and Sango's body was getting colder. Inu-Yasha had ripped his fire rat robe to make make-shift bandages to stop the bleeding but… the poison… there was nothing he could do. He had attempted to try to suck out some of the poison but… the poison had already sunk in too deep by that time. He felt as the familiar pulse hit him as the sun began to rise. The sun… and Kaede's village where close. In a mater of seconds Inu-Yasha reverted to his normal hanyou self and it would be minutes more before they reached Kaeade's. Sango was fading, he was surprised that she had lasted this long. Why? Why couldn't he be happy once in his life? Why did everyone he love have to leave? First it was his mother, his mother was the only one he had ever trusted before meeting Kikyou. Kikyou, their love had been shortly lived. Kagome, he now knew that his childish fantasies for her where just him yearning for Kikyou and then when Sango came in to his life… everything started to change. He had denied himself for a long time since Sango had been in love with Miroku or at least that was how she acted and at the time he was in love with Kagome. After finally against everything, he had finally been allowed to have her. Then she was the one who kept him at arms length, not letting him know that she was pregnant with their child. How would he have reacted back then if Sango did tell him that she was pregnant? Would he have been happy and over protective or would he have been annoyed, and childish? All that mattered to him now was that he loved his daughter and he loved his woman. "Don't leave me Sango…" Inu-Yasha begged. "I need you." Kirara landed right in front of Kaede's house. Hope, hope was right in front of him, if he wasn't too late.

Carefully moving off of Kirara's back so not to move Sango more than was needed, he slowly and gently lifted Sango up. "Kaede!" He shouted as he barged into the house. "Kaede!"

Kaede who was awake with the sun looked up to see who was shouting. "What is it Inu-Yasha, I thought that…" When she saw Sango badly injured in Inu-Yasha's arms, she gasped. "Hurry!" She begged him. "Put her down and get Izayoi out of here."

"Miroku," Inu-Yasha said to the monk who had been rudely awakened out of his sleep due to Inu-Yasha's shouting. "Take care of my daughter. I'm staying."

"Inu-Yasha what…"

"Go!" Kaede ordered Miroku who quickly snatched Izayoi before she could start asking questions. "Get the child out of here. You to Shippou." With that the fox followed the monk out.

"She was poisoned by a black spider." Inu-Yasha said and held out the fang that had stabbed Sango. "This belongs to it."

"This is…" Kaede said instantly recognizing the fang. "When was she stabbed by this Inu-Yasha?" Kaede asked as she began to undo Sango's robes.

"Last night before the sun set."

Kaede's face turned pale. "I am afraid that we may be too late. The spider's poison works slow but…"

"Please Kaede!" Inu-Yasha pleaded as he held back the tears that wanted to come all night. "I can't loose her again!"

"I will do my best Inu-Yasha but I make no promises. You should have taken her to a near by healer and…"

"Have them kill a woman who mated with a hanyou?" Inu-Yasha asked coldly. "The villagers near the Taijiya village treat youkai coldly and are even worse to hanyous."

"I'll get my herbs." Kaede said. "But I make no promises, however, I will do everything in my power not to let Sango die." Kaede promised.

"That is all that I ask." Inu-Yasha said in agreement. "Please do better than your best. I beg of you."

Not having time to look up at the hanyou she got to her work but the old miko knew what the hanyou's expression would be like. Taking the right herbs, which she happened to have plenty of this year, she silently thanked Buddha and began her work and prayed to him to help the girl through this.


	12. Eleven

Inu-Yasha  
Broken Promises  
Eleven

* * *

"I'm sorry…" Kaede apologized hours later, the sun had risen and it was nearing the mid-day hours, or at least that's what Kaede could tell from the window. "I… I really am sorry Inu-Yasha." 

Inu-Yasha just stared at the dead body of the woman he loved. He had failed her, he had failed her terribly. Why didn't he take her to Kohaku when he had the chance? Perhaps the boy had some sort of herb that would have been able to treat Sango, if he hadn't been so stupid! She wasn't dead, she couldn't be.

"Could you… leave me alone for a while?" He asked without realizing it. The words felt dead as if they weren't his own. "And have someone look after Izayoi for me?" He added. "I don't want her to know about this yet…"

"Of course." Kaede said being unable to say anything else. "I am truly sorry Inu-Yasha, if I had only worked faster…"

"The blame is not yours to take Kaede." Inu-Yasha said gently gripping hold of the old woman's shoulder as she walked by him. "The fault is mine and mine alone. Please don't tell Izayoi, not yet…"

"I will not tell her." Kaede agreed. "But you will need to tell her." She added. "I will not let you make up any lies or excuses about what happened to Sango. Sango deserves more than that."

"I wasn't planning on doing that, Kaede." Inu-Yasha said as the woman left the hut leaving the broken hanyou to his grief.

……..

"Grandma!" Izayoi cried to Kaede as she came by the tent. "That was Okka-San with Otou-San right?" Izayoi asked and clutched hold of the old miko's robe. "Right Grandma?"

"Yes, yes it was child." Kaede said and gently stroked Izayoi's hair.

"Is Okka-San going to be alright?" Izayoi asked.

"Hai, your mama's just sleeping, that's all." Kaede reassured the girl. "Your Otou-San is looking after her right now. Why don't you go play with Shippou and the other children?" She asked.

"The other children like Uncle Shippou but…"

"But?" Kaede asked.

"Their afraid of Izayoi-Chan!" Izayoi said frowning. "Is Izayoi really that scary?" She asked.

"No child, why do you say that?" Kaede asked frowning.

"Izayoi always gets left out."

"Would there be any reason for that Shippou?" Kaede asked the fox youkai who now appeared next to Izayoi.

"Her strength." Shippou answered. "One time she accidently threw the ball in the kid's face and it made him fly backwards a little. She needs to learn how to control her strength but she'll be fine. Come on, let's go. Inu-Yasha's taking care of Sango so everything will be fine!" Shippou said happily. "Kaede's the best healer I know!"

'If only that where true child…' Kaede thought sadly.

"Kaede-Sama, there's something wrong with Sango isn't there?" Miroku asked once the two children where gone and Kaede nodded.

"I'm afraid so." Kaede said sadly.

"Sango, how is she?" Miroku asked and Kaede could only look down. "She'll be alright won't she?!?"

"The poison had already begun to spread through most of Sango's body by the time Inu-Yasha got here. I am surprised that she wasn't dead before he got her here." Kaede admitted grimly.

Miroku's face faulted. "Sango's… dead…" The words seemed unreal.

"I'm afraid so." Kaede replied. "I wish… I wish…"

"Please excuse me." Miroku said. "I need to be alone right now."

"I understand." Kaede said. "Please keep this from the children for now. Inu-Yasha will tell Izayoi later but not now."

"Understood." Miroku said numbly as he walked off. Sango, his first real love was dead…

…….

_A field of flowers appeared before Sango as she stood there in the darkness. "It looks peaceful here…" She thought out loud. 'Can I finally be happy?!?' She wondered as she walked towards it. "If this is the after life, it is much different than the hell I saw with the others while we fought Naraku."_

_A shadow could be seen from the distance, and it took Sango to realize that it wasn't a shadow but a group of people. _

_"Sango!" _

_"Sango-Sama!" _

_A smile appeared on her face as she saw them. The people of the Taijiya village. Her friends and family! 'So people really do come to greet you when you die.' She thought as she ran to them. _

_"Sango!" A man's voice called out to her as he spotted her. It was a voice she had not heard for a long time, it was her father. _

_"Father!" She shouted happily as she ran to him. She had longed to see him again, for a long time she had long to see him. _

_"Go back!" Another voice hissed at her which made her stop. "You do not belong here." _

_"Kikyou…" Sango said a bit amazed to see the undead miko in the world of the dead. _

_"It is not your time yet, no matter what these people think!" _

_"But… my body has died, I can not go back…"_

_"Do you want to leave Inu-Yasha alone again?" Kikyou asked. "Is this another promise that you are willing to break? You have broken one too many to keep track of as is and is this another broken promise that your soul is willing to bare?" She asked harshly. "Inu-Yasha wheeps for you, another woman who has left him. He is as lost and as broken as you are." She frowned. "I thought that you would be the one who would be able to make him happy. Apparently, I was wrong." _

……

Sango's body laid cold in Inu-Yasha's arms. He couldn't believe how he had failed her. His grip tightened around her as he cried. "Why must everyone I care about leave me?" The tears that he wanted to so desperately hold back fell on to Sango's body cold body. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He pushed her black bangs out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. "I promise. I'll look after Izayoi. She is the only thing I have left of you now."

"You disgust me." A cold voice suddenly said and it was then when Inu-Yasha realized the unwanted visitor.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu-Yasha said surprised. "What are you doing here? I am not in the mood to fight you if that is what you want."

"I am not here to fight you hanyou." Sesshoumaru growled. "I am here to clean up your mess."

"My mess?" Inu-Yasha asked as he looked at his half older brother.

"You can not even take care of a simple task can you?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly. "The wench that I have left in your care was obviously too hard to do." He said as he with drew the fang that his father had given him.

"Left in my care?" Inu-Yasha asked confused.

"The Taijiya is the older sister of the human that Rin plans on mating in the future." Sesshoumaru explained annoyedly. "If Rin finds out that she is dead, Rin will be unhappy and if Rin is unhappy you will be put in a world of hurt hanyou."

Inu-Yasha, now realizing what Sesshoumaru was going to do, stood up and laid Sango gently on the ground. 'Please… allow this to work.' He begged whatever god was listening. 'Please give her back to me.'

…….

_"Go back!" Kikyou shouted angrily at Sango. "Your time is not now."_

_"But…"_

_"It's alright daughter." Sango's father said smiling at Sango sadly. "I will wait to be joined together with you and your brother again."_

_"You're not angry at me for mating with a hanyou?" She asked as her father walked towards her. _

_"I was disappointed at first. But he is a good man with a good head on his shoulders. He is someone who will fight for your honor whether it be against man or youkai and from what I hear, he has given me a cute granddaughter." _

_"But… he's a hanyou!"_

_"I give you my blessings. Worry about it no longer." Sango's father said gently. "And as for our village, do not push yourself about it. Do what you wish. Kohaku can always restore our home. A graveyard is no place for a child to be raised." _

_Tears fell from Sango's eyes and she threw her arms around her father. _

_"Your mother and I will be waiting for you two to come home, but don't come so soon. You are both still young and as much as we would love to have you together with us again, we want you to live a full life."_

_"Hai!" Sango said with tears falling. "I wont disappoint you!" She promised. _

_"Just don't disappoint yourself daughter." A woman who looked very much like Sango said as she appeared next to Sango's father's side. "That is how you can honor us. And if you like, name a child or two after us." _

_Sango laughed. "Hai Mama!" She said as she hugged her mother tightly. _

……

"Sango?" A distant but near voice asked, it sounded as if it would break at any moment.

"Inu-Yasha…" Sango moaned as she regained consciousness. "You've been crying, haven't you?" She asked as she raised a hand up to his cheek. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No." Inu-Yasha said as he took her hand and held it in his. "I'm the one whose sorry."

Sesshoumaru quietly let himself out without saying a word. He no longer had any business there.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"For what?" Sango asked confused.

"For the way I acted."

"There's nothing to forgive Inu-Yasha." Sango said sighing.

"I wish we could go back in time and stop it all from happening." Inu-Yasha said as he now held Sango. "I wish that I could stop myself form making you unhappy."

"We can never go back Inu-Yasha, I don't think that even Kagome-Chan can go that far back." She said and smiled. "But we can start over. My name is Sango, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said and Inu-Yasha grinned a boyish grin.

"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Inu-Yasha. Marry me."

"That's not starting from the beginning!" Sango said frowning and Inu-Yasha's grin got even bigger.

"It is for me! I'm tired of waiting, don't you think?!? In fact, I'm thinking of dragging Kaede's butt in here and have her marry us now."

"Inu-Yasha! Kaede-Sama's an old woman. I don't think her heart could take it if she suddenly found out that I've been revived!"

"I don't give a damn!" Inu-Yasha said frowning. "I want you as mine. You're not getting away from me again. I'm a lucky man. To get this second chance, I'm doing it right this time."

Sango smiled. "Inu-Yasha, I will always be yours." She promised. "That is, when Izayoi isn't around."

"That's no fair!"

Sango smiled. "Kiss me Inu-Yasha, I have forgotten how it feels."

"Don't you think we should tell the others that you're alive first?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"The others can wait, I want you to myself for a while." Sango insisted. "After all, we are starting over."

They kissed, and then kissed some more.

"No more lies, no more secrets between us." She told Inu-Yasha as she laid in his arms some time later.

"Yes." Inu-Yasha agreed.

'No more broken promises.' Sango thought as she felt her eye lids feel sleepy.

"We should really tell Kaede and the others that you're alright." Inu-Yasha said waking Sango up.

"They can wait." Sango said sleepily.

"Sango!"

"Fine, let's go tell them. But you're mine for the rest of the night, I'm not sharing you with anyone, not even with Izayoi."

"Sounds fair."

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, for both Broken Promises and Betrayal of the New Moon. There is one more chapter after this one which is the epilogue. Thank you everyone and happy holidays! 

-Darkia-


	13. Epilogue Promises Kept

Inu-Yasha

Broken Promises

Epilogue-Promise Kept

* * *

Kagome returned home from college. She had been going to school to be a nurse. It felt strange returning to her childhood home after being away for so long. The last time she had been here, she had been able to go through the well. She wanted to try it, at least once more before she really did make peace with herself about the past. After all she never did get to say a proper goodbye to Sango or Miroku.

She jumped into the well as she did many times in the past, hoping that it would work. She knew right away that it wasn't going to when the light that took her to the other world didn't appear. She landed on her hands and knees painfully.

'Why am I being such an idiot for?' She thought to herself angrily. 'You know that you no longer have a purpose in that world now that the Shinkon no Tama is gone.' She scolded herself as she stood up to brush herself off. Stupid, it was just plain stupid!

Climbing out of the well, she looked back down it, wondering if everything had just been a dream and that everyone else in her family had been going along with that dream.

"Aneue, what are you doing here?" Souta asked frowning. "I thought I asked you to wait for me in the house." Souta said frowning.

"Sorry sorry!" Kagome apologized. "Here," Kagome said pulling out a handkerchief. "You can blindfold me and lead me into the house so you can show me what you want to show me." Kagome promised and Souta frowned.

"Anything funny Aneue, and I'll get you for it."

"When did my little brother get so mean?" Kagome asked as Souta put the blindfold around her.

"Not telling." Souta said smirking as he led his sister to the house. "There's a step there." Souta warned and Kagome barely missed it. "We're going into the house." Souta said a few minutes later as he opened the door. "You'll really like my surprise." Souta promised. "I liked my surprise as well."

"If you like it, I'm afraid of what it is." Kagome said somewhat worried and Souta smiled. "You'll like it, I promise." It was the "I promise" part that worried Kagome.

………

"You can open your eyes now!" Souta said happily and in front of Kagome was the kitchen table and on the table appeared to be a really old scroll. "This is our family treasure, or the most important one anyway. Look what's right here." Souta said pointing to some print that was on the scroll.

"It's our family tree!" Kagome said somewhat surprised never having had seen it before. "I always wanted to see this since Hojo found his back in high school."

"Here we are." Souta said ignoring the Hojo comment.

"Grandfather must have added that very carefully since the parchment looks fragile."

"He did according to mama." Souta explained. "I think that we should seriously frame this or something. Make it to where it can't be touched."

"I think so to." Kagome agreed. "But why is this such an important surprise?" Kagome asked and Souta smirked.

"Look right here." Souta instructed as he pointed to two sets of names at the very top.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome read and glanced at the name next to it knowing who it would be. "Sango…"

"Yup! It looks like Inu-Onii-Chan is really Inu Grandpa Onii-Chan." Souta said grinning. "Who would have thought that your first crush would be our great, great, great, great, something or another ancestor?"

"Look!" Kagome said recognizing another name instantly. "Miroku!"

"Yeah, from what it says here, it looks as if Inu-Onii-Chan's daughter Kagome and Miroku's son Rei got married which officially started our clan." Souta said excitedly. "Isn't it awesome? You actually got to meet our ancestors and they left you a note." Souta said which made Kagome look at Souta with a blank look.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, here, this was found in the well recently by grandpa before he died. He says that he sensed something coming from the well and it lit up and when the light was gone this was there." Souta said handing Kagome a carved box.

Kagome carefully opened the box and inside was a piece of parchment. She picked it out of the box and read it.

_Kagome, _

_I want to apologize for my actions during your final visit here. I now regret acting the way I did since I never got to properly say good-bye_ _want to thank you for your friendship and kindness that you have shared with us during the times we traveled together. By the time you read this, we are probably long past or at least I am. When Inu-Yasha will meet me in the other world, I don't know. I only want him and our growing family to live on. We're back together again thanks to you. It seems as if you had talked some sense into him, he can be very stubborn and I know that you know that. We have decided to go back to the Taijia village so this is my final farewell to you since I do not know when I will be coming back and if we do come back we will probably make no further attempt to contact you. It sounds cruel but forgive me my future sister, our two time periods should never have met even if it was for the most part fun to be with you. _

_A second daughter has just been born and I am pregnant with a third. I hope that it is a son so that Inu-Yasha will have another male in the family. Our second child is another daughter and for some strange reason, he transformations are different from her sister's and father's. Instead of looking like a hanyou, she looks human. She only transforms into a hanyou once a year. We decided to name her after you Kagome, we where thinking of naming it after my mother but thought that your name would be better suited for you instead. I hope that you do not mind that we gave her your name. Miroku and his wife just had a son, yes he's finally married, isn't that amazing? Rei will be the child's name. Shippou continues to joke how amazing it would be if the two got married when they grew older so that our two families could join together. Inu-Yasha nearly beat Shippou to death for the comment. Speaking of Shippou, he lives with Kaede and is said to be popular among the village girls his age. He has change drastically these past few years since you had last came. _

_There is talk of war among our people. It seems as if more and more Youkai have dared to possess possible leaders of our land and have become more bold since Naraku died. Monks and Priestess have been doing everything possible to stop these youkai's from getting their way but the numbers are too few and the youkai too great. I fear for the future of our world but knowing that your world exists from Inu-Yasha's stories of it, I know that it will happen one day. _

_My future sister, thank you for all that you have done for us. We wish you happiness in whatever path that you now walk. I hope that this letter gets to you since Inu-Yasha has put a lot of time and effort to carve this box for me and he would be disappointed if time got hold of it like it does everything else. I know that this is selfish for me to ask but please do not forget about us. We shall never forget about you. In your time our bodies are most likely dead however, our spirits stay alive through you as you stay alive through our memories. _

_Take care Kagome, I wish you well in everything you do._

_Sango_

'Of course I forgive you!' Kagome thought as tears threatened to fall. 'You are the kindhearted one, not me.' She thought as her memories turned to her friend. She went outside to sit underneath the tree where her adventure had first begun.

…….

"Kagome! Here you are! Souta-Kun said that you where over here, I was worried when I didn't see you." None other than Hojo said as he walked over to Kagome. "What are you doing over here?" He asked as he stood outside the small fence that squared around the tree.

"Thinking." Kagome replied as she held out her hand and Hojo took it. She felt as he picked her off the ground and put her down in front of him.

"About what?" Hojo asked.

"The past." Kagome replied and looked Hojo in the eyes. "Do you remember after we first started dating I said that we needed a break?" Kagome asked.

"I remember." Hojo replied.

"I wasn't completely honest to you as to why." Kagome said softly.

"I know, I learned that with you it was better not to ask questions." Hojo said smiling as he walked up to her and put his arms around her. "Being with you is good enough."

"Do you believe in happy endings?" Kagome asked suddenly which caused Hojo to look at her with a blank stare.

"Yes," Hojo finally replied. "What's up with the random question all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Would you mind if I told you a story?" Kagome asked as she turned around so that she could face Hojo. "A true fairy tell story about someone important to me?"

"When you say fairy tell, it makes it untrue." Hojo corrected and Kagome smiled. 'At least he's grown a sense of humor over the years.' She thought as she forced Hojo to sit down on the bench near the tree.

"You're going to sit because you might not believe me." Kagome said smiling.

"With you, anything's possible." Hojo corrected Kagome who laughed.

"I am about to tell you the real reason why as to why I had missed high school so often." Kagome explained. "And you can decide whether or not it's true." She said and received a nod from Hojo.

"This is a story about a feudal fairy tail, this is a story about two star crossed lovers… and it all started on my fifteenth birthday."

* * *

Thank you everyone so much who has reviewed and will review! It took a while but this story is finally finished! I wanted to include Kagome in one last time since she just kind of disappeared, that and I thought that it was a good way to end off.

Thank you all again.

-Darkia-


End file.
